Pretty Visitors
by Imightbe
Summary: AU Naomi is a third year student at Goldsmith's Uni in London. One day, her life takes an unexpected twist and she finds herself as a new exchange student at Smith College in America. How will this change in scenery effect her life? I'm sure you can come to a few of your own conclusions, so stop in if you're a fan of Skins, Naomily, (eventually) smut, and maybe even some Keffy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I figured I would start a new piece. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with it, but if you've enjoyed my previous writings then hopefully you'll enjoy this!

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 1.

Naomi's POV

I'm rifling through the post like a girl possessed, and I know that I'm freaking out my flatmate with my uncharacteristic enthusiasm but I don't give a toss.

Freddie takes another bite of his sandwich and chews whilst giving me the 'what the fuck' stare.

When I see the blue and yellow insignia stamped at the top of a thick, beige, envelope, my heart stops.

I push away my nervousness and tear the letter open:

_"Naomi Campbell,_

_ It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted for the two semester Academic Exchange between Goldsmiths University and Smith College. There were numerous, well-rounded applicants competing for this exchange, so consider yourself very lucky to have been given the opportunity to study abroad at our prestigious academy. Below you will find the details of your enrolment, please read them carefully and have the attached forms completed and returned promptly. _

_On behalf of the staff and student body of Smith College, congratulations and welcome."_

My grin is basically splitting my face, so words aren't necessary for Freddie to figure out that it was an acceptance letter rather than a dejection one.

Within moments his grin is matching mine and I'm wrapped up in his big arms as he peppers kisses on top of my head. Usually I don't allow this kind of contact, but I've make an exception for now due to the fact that the goal I've been working towards for months has finally been reached.

When we part, I let out another uncharacteristic squeal and allow myself a brief celebratory arse-wiggle.

Fuck yeah! I, Naomi Campbell, am going to study in America!

"Congrats, Naoms, I knew you'd get in!"

"Thanks Freds... I'm really gonna miss you while I'm away."

My happiness turns bittersweet then. Even though I'll soon be attending the really fucking prestigious all-girls university that I've been drooling over for half a year, it still means that I'm going to be leaving my best mate.

Freddie reads my change in mood swiftly and scoops me up in another hug, "I know, babe, I'll miss you too. But don't let me stop you from leaving!" He finishes his sentence with fake arrogance in his tone and winks at me, effectively chasing away my bad mood for the foreseeable future.

We just smile at one another for a minute before he speaks up,

"So, when do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

The last two weeks were spent in a flurry of packing, doctors visits, travel statements, and going-away parties. To say I'm exhausted would be an understatement, but it was worth it because now I'm here. Fucking finally.

I had to practically beat my sobbing mum off of me at Heathrow, thus making a right spectacle out of the both of us, and then sit through a stuffy, six hour flight before I was actually in the USA.

The weather is really rather gorgeous, the air is crisp, the sun is bright, and it's not bloody raining. I practiced some calming exercises on the bus ride from the airport to the campus, breathing in and out with perfect control to try and keep my nerves at bay. I know that they're basically useless, but it still makes me feel like I'm being proactive.

I'm a few weeks behind as far as the Fall term goes, and I'm really not looking forward to being the awkward new exchange student who decided to show up late.

Fuck it, though. This is my chance to reinvent myself; none of these kids will know of my existence until _I_ show myself. I can either continue on living with the bookish, snarky, and closed off Naomi Campbell that could be found roaming the streets of London- or I could be a new and improved version of myself who's genuinely confident, open, and sociable. I'm still going to be a sarcastic bitch, though. As if I'd ever lose that.

So here I am, stood in the centre of the Smith campus looking like an utter twat. I've got no fucking clue as to where my dorm is, so I'm kind of just looking around blindly with several beat-up luggage cases resting at my feet. I guess I'll go for a wander, then.

Apparently the dormitory buildings are actually these beautifully designed old houses that got converted into student housing. They're a fuck ton more aesthetically pleasing than the drab brick complexes at Goldsmiths.

Also in recent news, there may be a god, because my prayers of 'let me find my fucking building' have finally been answered. I'm struggling to pull myself through the narrow front entrance without doing any damage to my new home via my luggage when I hear an obnoxiously loud cackle.

Fuck's sake, I better not have to within earshot of that laugh. I say another silent prayer, come on god! Lets see if you can get 2 for 2.

"What the fuck do you think you're staring at, bitch?" Oops, looks like the owner of the aforementioned cackle realised that I've been shooting a disdainful look in her direction.

Alright Campbell, don't be a pushover with your response, but don't be a total cunt either.

I drag my eyes up and down the figure in front of me, mentally conjuring up a list of her possible self-dislikes, eventually choosing to comment on her short stature and abundance of makeup.

"A two-foot tart, apparently." Oops again, I already went against my first rule. Oh well, sometimes being a cunt is appropriate. I give myself a mental pat on the back when her chin drops in shock.

The girl shoves her purse into the arms of some waif-looking brunette behind her, shit, I didn't even notice anyone else was here. Now that I've seen her though, her presence is obvious.

Waif girl just smirked at me and said "Katie, stop" in a tone that clearly showed a lack of interest in the current situation.

Naturally, the tart- 'Katie', I'm assuming- ignored the waif and began stomping towards me. She's trying to be threatening but it's really kind of cute, to be honest. Like when a kitten tries to attack your foot.

She stops less than a metre in front of me and pushes her chest up and out to try and create the illusion of a few more inches. She's still eye-level with my nose, though.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?"

I look questioningly at her, pretending to think about my answer.

"Mmm… nope." -I pop the 'p' for added effect-

"I'm Naomi Campbell, pleasure to meet you!"

I stick out my hand in a half-arsed attempt at initiating a handshake and the tart promptly smacks my hand away.

That was actually a bit painful, not like I'd let her know that, though. I'm no pussy, but her gaudy assortment of bling fucking smarts!

"I'm Katie Fucking Fitch! Who the fuck are you?!"

Well, miss Katie Fucking Fitch is quite abrasive, and apparently a bit forgetful. I don't give any outward reaction to her last exclamation because I know it's what'll wind her up the most.

"Once again-" I stick out my hand, "Naomi Campbell, at your service" I give her a well practiced shit-eating grin.

Wrong move on my part, I think she might actually hit me.

She hit me! She _actually_ fucking hit me!

"don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid, you blonde bitc-"

She's winding up to hit me again when Waif-mate springs in to action.

Well, not so much of a springing motion, rather, she ambled in to a very small bout of action.

Waif-mate grabs Katie by the wrist and wraps her in a bear hug, somehow managing to restrain her while only appearing to be giving a friendly hug. I can tell the actual purpose based on how Katie is trying to break free.

"Play nice, Katiekins…" She says soothingly before she offers me her oddly white hand, "Effy, pleasure."

When I release her hand she gives me a small, albeit friendly, smile.

"You're new here," She doesn't ask, she tells.

It's a bit unsettling but I'm enjoying her straightforwardness.

"Room number?"

"Erm…8B?"

Effy gives me another mysterious smirk as Katie, who had more or less given up her struggling and resigned herself to being dead weight in Effy's arms, lifts her head.

"Effs, isn't that yo-"

Effy cuts her off.

"Well then, hello, roomie."

It taks a moment for the penny to drop but when it does I'm surprised to find myself feeling happy about my dorming situation. Sure, I'm more of a loner, but I think Effy the mystery-waif and I could get along pretty well.

Katie groans dramatically, "Ughhh! I don't want this loser taking my bed!"

Wait what? _Her_ bed?

Effy rolls her shockingly blue eyes.

"Shush, Katie, you don't even go here."

I hold in a snort at the blatant line stealing.

"Uh, Obviously? The only people that go here are freaks and dykes."

Effy looks pointedly at her; I scoff at her gall.

"And you too, duh." She makes sure that I'm aware of her appeasing comment only being aimed at the brunette, "I go to UMass for a reason, and it can be found in the pants of the hunky guys in Zeta Pi." She winks and I feel sick.

It doesn't surprise me that Katie is into the whole frat scene, and honestly, as much as I hate generalising, I couldn't see a girl like Katie at Smith anyway . Unfortunately theres still a chance I'll be taking classes with her, seeing as Smith partners with the four surrounding colleges. Chances of that are slim though, I don't think I'm gonna sign up for Blowjobs 101 or whatever bollocks she'd probably take. As humorous as the class would surely be, it's just not a subject I'm interested in; been there, done that, almost vomited on Freddie's lap. Don't care for repeats.

...You can tell that we're true mates because that experience didn't even put a damper on our friendship. I'm really gonna miss that fucker...

I've zoned out long enough to miss what I'm sure would have been some amusing banter between my two new 'friends'- (I crack myself up, honestly) and now I'm watching Katie strut out the front door while Effy beckons me to help drag my luggage up the stairs.

Due to my adoration of fags and booze, I'm struggling for breath by the time we get to the third floor. Effy knocks the door open with her presumably bony hip and watches me throw my belongings into the empty corner of the room. When I'm done I turn around to face her.

I'm kind of uncomfortable to find her staring at me. She's not doing it in a vicious or even sexual way though, more of an appraisal. It makes me even more uncomfortable; I don't like people trying to figure me out.

She holds my gaze for a moment before speaking, "I'll let you settle in, then. Be back in a few hours if you want to get a quick tour… Oh, and don't mind Katie, she's mostly harmless." She smirks when she glances at my still-reddened cheek, "I think you'll like her sister though. I'll introduce you to the gang tonight."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I scoff at the thought of liking anybody with similar DNA to Katie.

With a final smirk and a halfhearted wave she's gone.

Alright… It's late afternoon now. I'm definitely taking a nap, then later I guess I'll put the whole "being sociable" idea into action. Hopefully it doesn't backfire.

So, thoughts, comments, questions, advice, criticism, death threats? I'd love to hear what you think because I'm not too sure if I actually want to continue this story. Let me know, I'll reply if I'm able to squeeze the time into my oddly busy schedule!


	2. Chapter 2, Emily

Alrighty guys, the five encouraging reviews (one of which being from niceoneBlondie, a writing idol) have convinced me to putter on for a bit. Let me know what you think, any reviews or comments or questions or criticism or even hatemail and death threats are accepted

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 2.

Emily's POV.

(A majority of the chapters are going to be from Naomi's perspective, I just wanted to give some insight.)

You'd think that after a solid 14 or so years spent in various education systems, I would have learnt not to have staring contests with my watch.

I guess I'm a glutton for punishment, then, because the past half hour consisted of my tired eyes glued to the too-slow minute hand. When my lecturer announces that we're free to go I could cry with joy. It's not that I dislike school, I love it really, I'm just fucking exhausted and in desperate need of some decent food. My dorm room is literally empty of anything edible thanks to my stupid generosity with the other girls in my hall and lack of financial planning. I already spent this month's money on cigarettes, alcohol, and a new microphone.

I'm supposed to be meeting Katie, my twin from hell, and Effy for lunch though, so I'm sure I can weasel myself into a free meal.

"Jesus Christ, Eff, I can't even tell if you're joking anymore!"

She's been hitting on my sister like crazy for months now, I always figured it was just classic Effy, flirting with everyone and trying to fuck with their brains, but it's starting to seem more genuine.

Effy winks at me before sliding her arm around the back of Katie's chair, letting her hand stray past her shoulder and grip her breast. My eyes widen with Katie's.

"Fuck off, babes, you know that I'm not the queer twin!"

Fucking Katie…

"Sexuality is fluid, Katie, I'll get you one day."

Katie scoffs, "Just because you'll have sex with anything doesn't mean that sexuality is fluid, Effy. I'm 100% straight."

Effy just smiles warmly at her; I might be going insane but did I just here my twin's voice waiver?

I wipe the whole train of thought from my mind, as much as I appreciated using Effy's meal plan points for my own benefit, I can't really hang around.

Gathering my various belongings, I push away from the table we're sat at and announce my departure.

"Alright, bitches, I've got practice."

Katie waves dismissively and Effy nods her head, saying something about going out tonight.

When I said I had practice, I wasn't referring to sports. I'm in a band.

I know, who'd have thought that 'shy little Emily Fitch' would have musical talent, let alone the proverbial balls to perform. Turns out I do. The band is composed of Cook, our drummer, Panda, my roommate and our keyboards, Effy, our guitarist who never actually attends practice, and myself, the singer and bassist. Not to toot my own horn, (that sounds ridiculously suggestive), but we're pretty fucking good.

Cook goes to UMass; I got to know him after I walked in on Katie sucking him off.

That was in my first semester, and now we're all quite good friends two years later.

He actually dated my sister for a few months, but they broke it off when they decided whoring around was more their style. They're more or less best friends though, now. It's cute.

But I digress, practice is set to last from 6pm to 8pm. That's a solid two hours to make sure we've got all of the songs on our setlist down perfectly. We play little gigs around the five colleges and two surrounding towns pretty often, so we've got to have a decent repertoire to keep the fans- and yes, I do feel weird saying that, interested.

After about an hour of practice without Effy, we decided to take a break. We weren't really getting much done without her anyway. Our break was like an unwritten cue for her arrival, and then our freakishly talented brunette is gliding into the rehearsal space.

"Hey Pandapops, Cookie," she smiles at me like she knows something I don't, "little Red…"

She's adjusting the strap on her guitar and tapping on its body absentmindedly as she asks if we're interested in having a little get-together tonight. She had mentioned it to me at lunch before so I didn't pay much attention, but Cook and Panda definitely sounded interested. Guess that's settled.

I'm yawning at the microphone and trying not to laugh at Panda, who's bobbing around like a space cadet behind her keyboard. Effy is finished tuning so now we're just waiting for Cook to notice that he should be behind the drums, not on the ratty couch picking some dried spray paint off his nails.

He eventually takes notice and we complete another hour of successful practice, only fucking up once when Panda saw a 'super gigundo' spider on one of her keys. When we wrap up Cook grabs his bike and sets off towards the bus that'll bring him to his dorm, stating that he needs to change into another identically tight polo if he's gonna go out. He's such a girl sometimes.

Panda gallops off to go do something before we all chill, I didn't catch the specifics of her task but I'm sure it's something strange. That leaves just me and Effy. I look at her for an indication of what she was planning on doing. She shrugs, "I've gotta run back to the hall, I'm gonna change and grab something I think you'll enjoy."

The fuck? She winks at me and then she's out the door.

I decide that I can't be bothered with traipsing back to my room just to put on a different outfit just to head back in the opposite direction to get to the bar. I think I look alright, a tad scruffy, but overall alright. You can't really go wrong with skinny jeans and a big sweater, right?

The plan is to meet at Digger's, our favorite local shithole, at 9, so I drag myself to the cafe that's situated across the street from the bar.

I spent my time gulping down a few shots of espresso and flirting with the barista.

Her name is Jen, she's pretty cute and a good laugh, but I'm not interested in anything more. I may have led her on when I kissed her for an hour at a party a few weeks ago, though, so I'm just trying to keep the flirting semi-harmless. I always feel like a cunt when I have to tell a girl that I'm not feeling it, but the guilty-feeling has lessened over my past two years of practice.

I'll admit it, Smith being a notorious lesbian-mecca, right in the middle of the Queer capital of the east coast, was definitely a deciding factor in my college choice. I'm from a small, rural town in Vermont, I needed the chance to spread my big gay wings and muff-dive, you know? There wasn't ever a chance for me to experiment back home, fuck, I'd only ever kissed three people before college and two of them were boys! Hitting on girls came naturally to me, surprisingly, and even more of a surprise was the fact that getting girls to come was like primal knowledge. And lucky enough, it seems that girls here can't get enough of one Emily Fitch. I guess my reputation as 'the scruffy little dyke with quick fingers and the tongue that can do _that_ thing' is a godsend for me.

Back to Jen, though. I never usually have full fledged relationships, I dunno if it's because I'm afraid of settling down and getting bored or because I love sex or something completely unknown, so it's not like Jen should have been expecting anything more from me. I didn't even bang her, so her kicked-puppy eyes are uncalled for… I'll find 'the one' eventually, I'm sure, so I'm not gonna bother settling when I know it's not right. That's how shit gets messy.

I'm broken out of my self-reflection by Jen grazing her fingers down my arm and into my palm. Thankfully, that got me to look at my watch and notice it was a quarter past. I'm actually late for our gang meet up, so I don't feel bad when I tell Jen this and quickly make my escape.

Fuck, I need a drink.

I walk in to Digger's and spot the usual crew sat in the largest booth in the back of the room and make a hand motion to say that I was gonna grab a drink first. Pushing my way past the few small groups occupying tables in the middle of the pub, I eventually get to the bar.

I grin when I see a familiar face behind the register, looks like JJ's working tonight. He's actually a friend of mine from back home, and one of the two boys who I'd kissed way back then. He's a complete sweetheart, although not many people get to see that because of his high-functioning autism. Once you get to know him though, he's a fucking saint; even Katie has a soft spot for him. Being the science genius he is, he got a full ride to Amherst College, meaning that we would still be right around the corner from each other.

It's pretty funny that JJ's a bartender actually, seeing as the guy has never had a drink in his life, but it's good for him to be social so it evens out.

"Hey Ems! The usual?"

I lean in and peck him on the cheek before I reply, "How are you, Jay? And yes please"

He slides a coke and rum my way and waves dismissively towards me when I go to pay.

"Look Ems I'd love to chat but i've got a workload that couldn't be completed unless I had two clones so I'm going to have to keep tending and-"

"JJ! It's alright, I'll talk to you later tonight"

I give him another smile and walk to the table holding my friends, and the blonde head of some unknown girl, who's this?

Effy taps her shoulder and nods her head towards Emily, getting the mystery girl (the blonde one, not Effy) to turn in her direction.

One look, and I already know in my chest that I'm fucked.

What do you guys think? I know the first two chapters haven't been my best writing, not even a little bit, but I'm hoping that I'll get more into the swing of things if I continue with the story. Reviews make my month, just saying ;)


	3. Chapter 3, First Meetings

Hello again, lovelies. I really enjoyed reading your reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Without further adieu, here's the next installment.

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 3.

Naomi's POV

**CH3**

Something pokes me in the back,

"Blondie", I groan, the poking continues.

"Time to get up, its almost 9"

Wait, fuck, I'm not in the flat back home. As soon as I remembered this vital piece of information I rolled over so my face could become unglued to my pillow. Effy hadn't stopped her prodding, so my sudden change in position resulted in her poking me in the chest quite hard.

"Oi! That hurt, so if you'd like to stop punching me in the tits I would really appreciate it!"

Effy shrugs, "I had to do something to make sure you're awake. C'mon, get dressed and then we're going out."

I'm not the kind of girl who fusses about an outfit, and I'm not trying to impress anyone quite yet so I settle on a simple pair of black leggings and a nice big jumper I knicked from Freds a while back.

Effy didn't bother to look away as I got changed and being me, never wanting to back out of a challenge, just went with it like it wasn't rather uncomfortable.

"You ready, Naomi? And nice body, by the way."

She smirks at me and my face flushes. What the bloody fuck? Is she coming on to me?

She reads my mind, "I'm not coming on to you, although I probably would if I wasn't already chasing someone else."

A pause.

"You go to Smith now, Naomi, If being hit on by a girl makes you uncomfortable you may have chosen the wrong school."

I bristle at her assumption, and I'm quick to retort.

"I'm not uncomfortable, and I've got no problem with the fairer sex showing their interest" I smirk with a false confidence and look at her pointedly, "I just wasn't expecting my roommate to watch me undress so blatantly _and then comment on it." _I let the comment hang before delivering my final point, "plus… maybe I'm at the right school, maybe I chose it _specifically_."

I wink at Effy, stealing her apparently-signature move. She doesn't say anything immediately, just nods and gives me a look that I think is supposed to convey her approval of my statement.

We continue to walk in silence for a few minutes, I hadn't even noticed we were heading anywhere until now actually, I guess I was too focused on our last exchange.

"How old are you?"

The question takes me by surprise, "Erm… turned 21 last month?"

"Sweet, I don't think you'd have faired too well if you were underage tonight."

Oh shit, it completely slipped my mind that the states would have a different drinking age, I'm relieved that it won't be a problem for me because, and I feel no shame in saying this, alcohol is fucking splendid. It's the easiest way for me to get to know somebody without acting like a mong.

"We're almost there."

I go to ask where exactly 'there' is, "A bar, our favourite local."

Fucking mindreader.

The remaining five minutes of our trek are spent with me having a small internal mind-battle.

Why did I reply to Effy like that, like I was hitting _back _on her? I've never been much into blokes, but I've also never actually had a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some inexperienced virgin, it's just that well, I never wanted to be around one person for such a long time. Freddie is actually the only other human I was able to see myself with, and even then the thought was stemmed from comfort, not romance. And plus, that idea failed spectacularly once I'd actually put it to the test and got physical with him. The attraction just wasn't there, I spent half the time convincing myself that getting off with Freds isn't actually incestuous or some shit like that, we're just too close in a family way. I've toyed with the idea of possibly being asexual, but I know that I'm not. Every one of my random shags and hurried 'Naomi-time's can attest to that. And even then, I can't seem to decide what I'm even attracted to. Both girls and guys have gotten me off, but none of it ever felt 'special'. Fuck it, I'm probably just too picky.

"Naomi, come on" Effy beckons me through the pub doors, based on her exasperation and mildly amused look, it wasn't the first time she had tried to get my attention.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Here goes.

I have this niggling feeling that I'm currently staring in some kind of sic-fi fantasy land; it's just not possible for me to be having such a genuinely good time with a group of mostly-strangers.

No, stop it, Campbell. Stop thinking like that, just fucking embrace the happy feelings. New country, new school, new friends; new Naomi.

"Could you say something from Harry Potter, NaiNai?!"

NaiNai? _Really? _I just met this girl, Panda is her name I think, she said she lives in my hall, joy- and she's already doling out nicknames. And no, I'm not going to repeat Harry Potter. Ever.

"Chillax, Panda, she just got here," Wow, didn't expect Katie to come to my rescue, "Give her another few minutes before you start freaking the fuck out of her." She smiles bitchily. Figures. On second meeting, Katie doesn't actually seem so bad- a little too HBIC, perhaps, but good at heart. I've learned that she's attending University of Massachusetts for Fashion advertising and business, and she is 'like totally the most talented designer in that shit hole.' Cook, an attractive bloke with short, sandy brown hair and a devilish grin, also goes to UMass. He's studying mechanics, but he's there on a sports scholarship; apparently he's kind of a big-deal in the rowing world. He's really fucking crass, but I like that. Or at least, I like it when he isn't using it to try and get into my knickers.

It's just the five of us so far, or six if I count the guy tending bar too, seeing as he's come to have a quick chat a few times already. Cook introduced him as 'Gay Jay' or something, so I'll just find out his actual name from Effy later. Everyone is surprisingly interesting and funny. I can actually see myself being good friends with them, and while the thought scares me, it also makes me feel strangely warm inside.

I'm downing my third pint when I hear Katie whine "Where the fuck is Emily?"

Emily, I'm not sure if she was mentioned yet… "Who's Em-"

"She'll be here," Effy cuts me off, "I'm sure she'll show any second…"

I hear footsteps behind me and then Effy is nudging me with her shoulder and telling me to look to my side.

I do, and fuck me, I hope that's Emily.

She's gorgeous; petite frame, adorably scruffy appearance, bright red hair, small features, beautifully pale skin. I can tell that she's exhausted and probably not looking her best because of the bags beneath her deep brown eyes and tired expression. I've never had such an immediate physical attraction to someone, like, ever. My cheeks are hot and my stomach feels heavy and suddenly I really, really want to be back in my bed in a nice empty flat. Fuck's sake, snap out of it, Campbell! I'm pretty sure that I'd be drooling if I had less self-control, but even without the attractive feature of spittle hanging from my lip I'm sure I look like a fucking mindless twat.

Effy's hand on my lower back snaps me out of it, and then I'm harnessing any drunk-charm I've got left and introducing myself. I stick my hand out, "Hey, I'm Naomi, I'm kinda new here…" She holds my gaze, and my hand, with this strange intensity, "Hello Naomi, I'm Emily. I can tell you're new here, I'd remember your face if I'd seen it before…"

Is she flirting?!

Suddenly her eyes dim and she drops my hand like I've burned her. I know she's burned me.

She tips her drink back and finishes it in one swallow, quickly muttering 'need another drink' to nobody in particular.

"Don't be put off, Naomi, she's just nervous…"

When she comes back she seems less like a frightened animal, but she's not quite the same as when she first came in. Friendly, but subdued.

"About fucking time, lezzer, where were you?"

"Fuck off, Katie. I was across the street and lost track of time"

Cook pipes up, "So Emilio, you were at the cafe?" He's grinning and Emily looks a bit uncomfortable, "Run in to anyone, maybe a desperate brunette barista, by chance?"

Emily groans and shoots Cook an angry look, "Yes, Cook. Jen was there, and no, I'm not gonna 'hit it and quit it' with her…" She uses air quotes, it's cute.

"Don't see why not, Red, Jen's a great fuck!" Ew.

Emily scrunches her nose adorably, "That's one reason against it right there, Cookie. Plus, I just don't feel like it…"

Okay, so Emily is gay. Or at the very least, bisexual, I guess. Whatever, fuck the specifics, it is officially confirmed that Emily fancies women. I shouldn't be feeling so happy about that fact, right? Fucking hell, I hate my brain.

We're quite a few drinks in by this point, seeing as it's nearing midnight, and everyone is suitably merry. I'm trying to keep a mental list of all the information I'm gathering about the 'gang'. So far I've got the aforementioned Katie and Cook information, with the addition of Effy's and Panda's majors being psychology and theatre, respectively, and that Emily is rooming with Panda and studying media and public affairs with a personal interest in drama. The bloke working the bar is named JJ, he's studying archeology and chemical engineering at Amherst college, he's quite sweet, odd, but sweet nonetheless. They're all in their third years of college, and either 21 or 22 with Panda being the youngest of the group. Katie and Emily grew up in some little town in Vermont with JJ, Cook was born and raised in Boston, Panda's from New York City, and Effy said she's from some part of California that I couldn't pronounce.

I hadn't noticed that Cook left the table, but I'm aware of his return because he comes back with a tray of shots and a ridiculous grin.

"Alright kiddies, 'never have I ever' time!"

Emily, Effy, and JJ groan, Panda and Katie look mildly excited.

"You pussies know the rules; no lying and no personal attacks, I don't actually give a fuck though, so do what you want! Panda starts because she's youngest."

"Whizzer! Alrighty…never have I ever shoplifted?" She asks more than tells us her line.

Katie, Effy, and Cook take a shot, leaving me, JJ, and Emily with five untouched shots in front of us. I'm not exactly known for my acute moral compass, but shoplifting has always been something I couldn't feel comfortable with, some 12 year old girl in Taiwan worked her arse off to make this shit, the least I could do is pay. I know that my actions have no effect on anyone besides the immediate workers, but I like to feel like I'm not further hurting anybody.

JJ is next to speak, "Never have I ever failed an examination!" He states proudly.

"Fuck's sake, Gay Jay! You're a fucking nerd, you know that, right?" Cook ruffles JJ's hair affectionately, betraying his harsh words.

Everybody downs a shot, and then it's Katie's turn.

"Never have I ever done anal." I scrunch my nose up. Emily does the same.

Only Panda takes a shot, and Effy looks at her questioningly until Panda asks if 'anal' is "when a boy you're surfing and turfing with pushes your bums together". Effy shakes her head in exasperation before whispering to her blonde friend.

"Never mind, guys! There's no way I've done _that"_

Cook strokes his chin in mock-though, eventually coming up with "Never have I ever fucked a lesbian!"

Emily rolls her eyes at him while JJ sputters into his cola. I watch as he lifts his shot to his nose, takes a large sniff, shudders, then throws it over his shoulder. I look at Effy and she quietly tells me that he can't drink. The table is oddly still after this, so I break the metaphorical ice by throwing back my own shot and shrugging away Cook's excited grin. Emily's looking a bit red as she swallows a shot of her own and Effy just stares at Katie while she takes hers. Interesting…

Emily's turn now, she shoots a pissy glare at Cook, "Never have I ever gotten Chlamydia."

Cook howls in laughter and takes his second to last shot, herding JJ's four remaining shots in front of him to replenish his stock.

Fuck, I'm up. "Erm… never have I ever shagged in public?"

"Nice one Blondie!" Cook inhales his technical last shot and I turn pinkish when Emily and Effy follow suite. Effy just looks bored and Emily gives me a sheepish shrug.

Effy starts her turn, piercing her eyes through Katie.

"Never have I ever had sex with my cousin."

Katie slams her hands on the table, outraged, "Jesus fucking christ, Effy! I didn't know he was my fucking cousin and you know that!"

She pushes her shots away from her and into the middle of the table, "Fuck this shit, I'm done here. Most of you have class at 8 anyways…"

"She's right, actually…" Emily says, before getting up and walking to the loos.

I'm so focused on watching her bum walk away that I miss everyone else getting up from the table. Katie starts to stomp towards the door and spins on her heel with an angry huff. "Effy, you're fucking walking me back!"

Effy smiles to herself before ghosting towards the bossy twin, obviously pleased with the fact that Katie went from furious to faux-bitchy with her in a matter of minutes. Cook scoops Panda up in his arms and spins her around, causing her to laugh and turn slightly greenish. It's cute, they're like siblings.

"I'll take Pandapops back to her hall, ladies, not to fear!"

I'm left standing awkwardly next to JJ until Emily returns from the bathroom. When she does she pulls him into a long hug and kisses him on the cheek. With a pat on his bum she sends him back to his work station. Thankfully it's nearly 3am so his shift will be ending soon.

Emily looks at me expectantly.

"So, you good to head back?"

I nod my head to avoid saying anything stupid, but apparently I still managed to fuck that up because she laughed lightly and asked me if 'I planned on leaving with her or waiting till the sun came up.'

The walk back was a strange mixture of awkward and pleasant. She asked me a little about myself, so I told her about Freddie and my Mum- both of which she said she now has to meet, and when she asked me what my hobbies were, journalism and music, I was happily surprised at her genuine interest. When we reached a lull in conversation my still-slightly-drunk brain decided to act out and ask a question that'd been bothering me for a large portion of the night.

"What was the whole 'never have I ever shagged a lesbian' thing about? Like, erm… with JJ and all that?"

Well done, Campbell, you've managed to look like a stuttering twat once more. As if she'd even want to discuss that with me, fuck's sake…

After a moment of silence I chanced a peek at her. She didn't look upset or angry, just mildly embarrassed.

"Ugh, fuck it, you'd probably have heard about it at some point anyway."

She straightens her posture, "In my first semester I met Cook, who instantly became enamored with JJ and I. He took Jay under his wing, so to speak, and made it his personal mission to help him lose his virginity. One night, I was really trying to pull this girl at one of UMass's dorm parties, but she basically told me to fuck off and stop trying to 'gay her up.' It fucked with my confidence, you know, it was one of the first times I was actually making a move, so I got shitfaced to make myself feel better. JJ wound up taking me back to his single because I couldn't really handle myself. I guess, in my insulted and intoxicated state of mind, I decided to help Jay out with his 'virginity problem.' The short and short of it is that I got into his bed and told him to 'get it over with and put it in me.'"

She covers her red face with her hands when I choke on the snort I was working to hold back.

"It's not funny!" She smacks my arm lightly,

"It is, Ems, hate to break it to you."

She smiles when I accidentally shorten her name, then continues with her tale or woe.

"So then I climbed on top of him, kneed him in the balls, and tried to erm… get it inside… for the better part of 5 minutes. He said I nearly ripped his 'manhood' off because I was handling it like a 'joystick'… Anyways, we swapped positions and got to it. He lasted roughly 2 and a half minutes, bless him, before he locked up and fell off the bed. It was obviously less than romantic, especially because I was just trying to use him as a tool to get me off, and him dropping onto the floor mid-orgasm kind of killed it. He was too embarrassed to come back into the bed so he spent the night on the floor and I quickly got myself off before passing out above the covers."

"Jesus Christ…"

She nods, "Yeah, the best part was the next morning. I woke up to Jay covering himself up with his hands and repeating 'oh bobbins she's naked, naked female in my bed, intercourse, oh my god oh my god.' Needless to say it was rather awkward for the next few days…"

When I'm done laughing I manage to speak again.

"So how way your straight-sex experience, eh?"

"…Bumpy."

Just like that we're in another fit of laughter. Yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here.

So, how was that? I'd love to get some feedback from you guys, love it, hate, etc.


	4. Chapter 4, Well that's a surprise

Alrighty readers, here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, let me know! If you hate it, feel free to tell me that too ;) I'd love to know what you're all thinking! Much love-imightbe

* * *

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 4.

**CH4 **

So it's my first day of lessons in America, and a pretty full day at that. I've got a music theory class first at 8am, followed by journalism at 2pm, and a queer theory course at a neighboring school at 4. I'm excited for the courses themselves, I just wish I could have gotten more than three hours of sleep the night before. Emily and I finally reached our building at half four, and I couldn't fall asleep for quite a while because of my Emily-fogged thoughts. It's a fucking pain already, liking the little redhead, and I'm so weary about these kinds of things to begin with that I feel like I shouldn't even bother with having Emily on my mind. It'll never work out; she's far too out and proud to be interested in some reclusive, unsure, girl like me. Fuck it, I don't have time for this.

I get to my first course just in the knick of time, my professor was actually closing the door as I hurdled through it. My entrance may have earned me a few strange looks from my classmates, but if it kept me from being late then so be it.

Two and a half hours later and I'm regretting signing up for this course. Yes, I love music, Yes, I love understanding how things work, and Yes, I love the thought of being able to actually _make _music; however, I've just learned that music is not the field for me. I can't seem to wrap my head around all of the bollocks coming from the professor's mouth, relative minors and perfect 5ths and all that nonsense. I've never been particularly gifted when it came to art or self expression, but I can't help but feel down about being shit at this class already. I figured that I could do well if I understood the mathematics and logistics behind everything. I figured wrong.

It's over though, thankfully, and now I'm sat waiting for class to begin, a class that I know I'm fucking brilliant with. Journalism just comes naturally to me; I've always adored writing and learning about current events, so combining the two is like a dream for me.

I really like my professor so far, she's relatively unbiased and she seems to love my previous writings; win/win.

The class itself flew by, and my first assignment is to give a review on any kind of local entertainment. I was brainstorming what that might include when my iPhone pinged with a new text message. Unknown number, hmm… strange.

_It's Effy, keep your Friday night open, we're seeing a show._

Jesus fucking Christ, it's uncanny! _She's_ uncanny! Part of me is wondering if Effy is my personal fairy godmother…

Between my second and third lessons of the day I grabbed a quick lunch on campus. I was in a rush so I panic ordered some tea and PB&J sandwich. On my way out I nearly spilled my hot tea right down the front of some poor stranger's white t-shirt. And by 'nearly spilled' I mean completely fucking dumped everywhere.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

I quickly turn around to grab a handful of napkins and push them up against the stranger's shirt before I actually look up to see who's day I just ruined.

Bright red hair, brown eyes, pale neck. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Funny enough, that stranger just so happened to be Emily.

It's right about then that I realize the current position of my hands, i.e. groping Emily's tits. I pull them away with ninja-speed but the awkward damage had still been done.

I stare at my shoes, trying to will away my blush. When I feel like I'm somewhat back to normal colour I go to look Emily in the eye. My gaze gets stuck on her black bra that's now painfully visible beneath her shirt.

Fuck. Me.

"Naomi?"

My eyes snap up to her face and I mutter out another "I'm such a twat, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a bit wetter than I'd like to be…"

She said that on purpose, I know it!

She looks down and surveys the state of her attire then promptly plucks the jumper I had been holding out of my arms and tugs it over her head. Once it's on she wiggles for a minute and produces her ruined shirt in her hands.

"Ta-da!" She balls up the garment and mock-shoots it into the rubbish bin.

"No harm done babe, but I've got class to get to at another college so I'm gonna run."

Emily is the type of person who uses 'babe' as a nickname. Oh Christ. My mouth finally starts working again after my brain was stunned in to silence by Emily's little clothing swap and unintentional term of endearment.

"Fuck, yeah sorry, me too actually… Queer Theory at Hampshire College, I think."

Emily smiles, "Seriously? Alrighty then, classmate, let's go catch that bus."

The lesson was conducted in a open-discussion format, so we all sat in a circle and talked about whatever topic the professor brought up.

Another think I can add to my list of Emily-related knowledge; she's brilliant. I can confidently say that I know my shit as far as queer history and current happenings go. Emily knows all of that and then some. Listening to her talk about something she's obviously passionate about was captivating. She got her points across without dismissing anybody, and was able to impart her distinctly dry sense of humor throughout everything.

She got about 10 times more attractive right then.

When lecture ended, she led me back to the bus stop where we would catch anything heading back towards Smith. We talked about nothing in particular, just bullshit and banter really. It was once we had gotten off the bus that I remembered Effy's text from before.

"Ems?"

"Hmm?"

"You busy Friday?"

She gives me a small smile and I watch her have an internal debate before answering me.

"Yeah, I am actually, why?"

I deflate.

"Effy mentioned going to see some show that night, I just wanted to see if you were going."

Another spark of realization graced her eyes.

"Oh, that. You'll see me there, no worries.

Effy stayed annoyingly vague about the details of the show all week. She wouldn't even tell me what it was, other than live music at a bar.

She picked out my clothes for the night, which was also strange, but I'm starting to find that everything she does is strange so I'm not paying it much mind.

She pulls me down the road by my wrist, her other hand firmly grasping Katie's. Katie seems to know about the plans for tonight, but she won't divulge any information either.

"What about Cook and Emily and all them?"

Effy smirks at how I sloppily pushed Cook's name before Emily's.

"JJ can't come, he's got some kind of competition tomorrow morning. And as far as Cook and _Emily_ and them, they're already at the lounge, we'll see them when we get there. And stop trying to figure everything out, you're giving me a headache."

I scowl at her and Katie laughs at me.

"Fuck's sake, Campbell, seriously chill out. Go with the fucking flow for once."

Easier said than done, seeing as going against the grain is in my basic nature. I take a deep breath and nod. The new Naomi is going to trust people, she's going to follow through with plans even when she isn't in control of every minute detail. I've gotta let go of my control-freak tendencies.

When we get to the bar I spot a long line of college students queuing up outside.

"Effy, how are we supposed to get in there whe-"

"Naomi. Shut up."

I do as I'm told and follow silently while Katie and Effy chat with the tall, dark-skinned bouncer at the door.

"Hello, Naomi, I am Thomas, pleased to meet you!"

He pulls me into a hug and I can't help but smile at his sincerity.

He ushers the three of us inside, saying "Go in, go in! Friends don't wait!"

Once we're inside Effy tells me that he used to date Panda, but they broke up a while back because he was being a bit of a tosser.

Katie and I have been sat alone at a table in front of the stage for at least half an hour now. Effy fucked off pretty much as soon as we got here, leaving me in an uncomfortable stand off with the bitchier twin. The notebook I brought to scribble down any thoughts on tonight's show is slowly being filled up with mindless doodles.

I huff, "Seriously, Katie, where the fuck are they?"

"Shut the fuck up, would you?"

She glares halfheartedly at me and suddenly the lights dim to near-darkness and the patrons of the lounge start to cheer. The fuck?

I'm craning my neck around to find the source of some really fucking obnoxious shrieking when I hear a familiar voice over the PA system.

"Erm… Hello. We're The Pretty Visitors-"

"And we're here to rock your world! By the way, ladies, come find me or Emsy later and we'll personally make sure you've been thoroughly rocked."

Emily. And Cook. On stage. In a band.

Fucking hell, Effy and Panda are up there too.

I start to piece everything together; Emily saying that I'd definitely see her on Friday, Effy's secretiveness, the way Emily, Cook, Effy, and even Panda seem to flow in the same wavelength of energy…

Emily's introduction was adorable, and Cook cutting in to be a pig was honestly quite funny; I wish he didn't bring Emily into it though. She looks great up there on stage, a ribbed gray vest top leading to deliciously tight black skinny jeans, showing a hint of her pale ankle before her torn up red Vans began. How the fuck am I supposed to take fucking notes when Emily is up on stage stealing all of my focus? Christ, this is my first assignment and I already know I'm gonna make a mess of it. I turn my focus to the other members; Cook is bouncing excitedly in his seat behind the drum kit, he's wearing tight gray trousers, a black polo buttoned up to his neck, and a bright red bow tie. He actually looks well cute if I ignore the fact that he's Cook. Panda is waving randomly into the crowd and almost knocking over her keyboard, seemingly oblivious to her settings and surroundings. The tutu she's sporting looks a little bit _too_ natural on her. Effy is looking mysterious as ever, with that fucking omnipresent smirk of course. Her guitar hangs loosely off her shoulder and I'm wondering how she's not a puddle of sweat up there in her fucking leather jacket but then I remember that she's not exactly wearing pants, just a red t-shirt "dress", and it evens out.

"Please ignore the cunt behind the drums- like I said, we're The Pretty Visitors and we're gonna play a few songs for you tonight, so uhm… yeah here we go."

Emily nods back at Cook and he starts thumping out a familiar sounding beat. Next, Emily turns her attention to the bass hanging around her torso and joins Cook's rhythm with a bass line that I could recognize anywhere.

They're playing fucking Arctic Monkeys?! Even though I was positively biased towards the band a minute ago because of it consisting of my friends, they just gained another point in my book for covering my favourite band. Shit, I'm thick, their fucking band name is a song reference. Quick one, Naomi.

I pop out of my head a second later to see Katie sashaying into the crowd and dancing with any male-bodied human in her vicinity and then my attention is drawn back to the stage when Emily opens her mouth.

_You used to get it in your fishnets  
so now you only get it in your night dress  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco  
Remember when you used to be a rascal?_

Fluorescent Adolescent has been on my most-played list since I was in college, I can't believe the coincidence. Her voice is amazing too, soft and velvety and with just the right amount of gravel. They play amazingly well together, every note seems to hit spot on and I can tell the crowd is loving it just as much as I am. I can't stop myself from joining in on the chorus.

_Oh that boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Not as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them up…_

I've never felt such euphoria from something that I'm not actually participating in, and I don't even give a fuck that I must seem like a dunce sitting alone at a table in the middle of a room full to the brim with writhing bodies.

Effy and Panda go into an impromptu duet and the whole band is laughing before they get back into the verse;

_Flicking through a little book of sex tips  
Remember when the boys were all electric?  
and now when she tell she's gonna get it  
I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget I  
Clinging to not getting sentimental  
Said she wasn't going but she went still  
Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle  
Was it a Mecca Dobber or a betting pencil?_

The way Emily said the first line made my stomach drop and brought me an unwanted wave of heat. Fuck's sake, as if watching, listening, and writing an article isn't enough of a multitasking effort, now I can add 'ignoring horniness' to it too.

I decide to take a quick break from everything other than immersing myself in sound for the rest of the track, and it's fucking glorious.

When the song ends, I think I cheer the loudest.

I can't help but smile along with the band, I can just feel that they're having fun up there, and it's infectious.

When Emily catches my eye and winks at me halfway through their third song I swoon like a fucking school girl.

And when she points at me cheekily while singing the line "_do you wanna- do you wanna make love to me?" _from that one Kooks song, the fire in my lower abdomen increases tenfold.

Their set was ten songs long, and I swear to bloody Krishna each one was perfectly executed. They played a mix of covers and originals; the originals were really quite impressive, too. Catchy, but not some pop rubbish you'd see on the top 40s chart, and unique, but not so unique that only the mildly insane could enjoy it. If there's a fan list for The Pretty Visitors, sign me up.

I even managed to take somewhat decent notes throughout the performance, which is impressive when considering the amount I've had to drink, the crowds breathing down my neck, and my unfortunately ridiculous need to get off as soon as possible. I've got a feeling that this assignment is going to work in my favor.

Katie found me sat at the table as soon as the last song ended, she'd been grinding against some unknown muscle on the dance floor for the majority of the night.

"Hey Campbell, Effy just texted me saying to meet them backstage. You can either come with me or keep sitting there like a saddo."

Naturally, I got up to follow her.

Who wants to see what happens when Naomi gets back stage? Nobody? Alright...


	5. Chapter 5, Tits up

Hello again, darling readers. I've just got chapter five up and finished for you, so hopefully it's not complete and total shit! Thank you to all of you who've favourited, followed, and especially commented on my story so far. It means the world to me :)

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 5.

Naomi's POV

**CH5 **

Katie let go of my arm when we reached the backstage area. I'm not sure what I was expecting to find, probably something a little more posh than a few cases of beer, three bottles of vodka, and a bag of crisps. Whatever, I'm not a big fan of posh shit anyways. There were about a dozen people milling around in addition to Katie, Me, and the band members. Effy, Emily, Cook, and Panda were all laughing together happily, obviously pumped up from their amazing performance. I smile to myself and figure that I'd give them a chance to do their little band-celebration before I went over to Emily- erm, went over to _them_. I quickly nipped outside to have a fag or three before returning to the party.

When I get in I can see that everyone is mingling now… Emily with some random brunette girl. I don't know who she is, which isn't surprising, but I have to admit that she's well fit. She's flirting a little bit too hard with Emily though… and much to my chagrin, Emily is reciprocating. What. The. Fuck.

I shouldn't be shocked, really, but it still hurts like a motherfucker to see the girl you fancy getting off with someone else. It's not like I have a claim on her, I've no right to be bitter. That thought doesn't stop me from scowling in their direction, though.

Fuck it. Vodka sounds like a good solution.

Seven shots later and I can happily say that vodka was definitely a solid choice. I feel all warm and floaty and I know I'm grinning like a fool but who cares? I'm in a lovely pub-type thing with my lovely new friends salivating over my lovely Emily. Shit, though, the horniness from before hasn't gotten the hint to fuck off. I know I'm flushed but luckily, if anybody notices, alcohol is an obvious go-to excuse.

I'm laughing hard at Cook's antics with Effy, he seems to be attempting a grand seduction of some bird I recognize from my music theory class. By grand seduction, I mean undressing till he's clad in just bright pink boxer-briefs and singing loudly along to the music playing from the stereo in the corner. When he gets on his knees I can't help but roll my eyes, trust a bloke like Cook to hop straight to the mock-proposing. He clearly just wants to fuck.

My assumption was wrong though, proposing was not a part of his scheme. Instead, he scoots closer to her comically on his knees, and then hugs her bare legs with his entire body.

The girl is laughing, but then he tilts his head up to stare at her knickers and she's looking around uncomfortably, she's not pushing him away though, kind of just scanning the crowd in mild panic. Her eyes grow wide when she spots the face I'm assuming she was looking for. Uh oh.

Some muscly prick stalks towards Cook and promptly grabs him by the scruff of his neck and punches him in the face. Christ, he doesn't half ease into it, does he? Someone seems possessive.

"Don't touch my fucking girl!"

Yup, possessive.

With that, muscle-prick grabs _his_ girl and storms out of the building.

I go to rush towards Cook- check if he's alright and all, but Effy stops me.

Shit, I forgot she was next to me. I'm finding this to be a common theme with her.

"Don't, just watch."

Strange, but I'll listen.

And then I see Cook on his back, laughing like a fucking nutter; not at all acting how someone who just got a fist to the face.

He pops back up to his feet like a cartoon and wipes his bloody nose off on the sweater of a passerby. Sweater-man doesn't seem impressed.

"That's our Cookie, can't knock the boy down."

I nod in agreement to Effy's sentiment and turn my eyes towards her.

She's glaring daggers at someone and I quickly trace it to the guy that's currently got his tongue down Katie's. Jesus, they're across the bloody room, Effy apparently has fucking hawk eyes when it comes to Katie.

I try my luck in prying, "She's straight, isn't she?" I ask.

I'm not looking in her direction, just watching the party-goers in hopes that she'll feel more comfortable without me staring at her.

I hear Effy scoff. "She likes to think that, yes."

"Then why are you going after her?" I don't say it accusingly, just with genuine interest.

Effy whips her gaze to me and appears startled for a second before reclaiming her steely demeanor.

"For shits and giggles, Naomi. Nothing more."

With that, she walks briskly away from me.

Fuck. Hit a nerve, I guess.

In my drunken idleness I begin to scan the crowd. It's like, tripled in size since I first got here. When did that happen? Hmm, probably when I was guzzling shots like Emily's fanny was at the bottom of the glass.

My musings stop when I get a glimpse of red. Emily. My feet start leading me towards her unconsciously. Then I take a good look at what she's doing.

_Who _she's doing, really.

She's with the fucking brunette from before, except now they're doing much more than their previous 'innocent' flirting.

Emily has the girl pinned against the wall, obviously unaware, or too drunk to care- about her very public display of artificial affection. Her lips are attached to the girl's neck and her hand- the one that isn't groping the girl's tits, that is- is moving around inside the girl's jeans. Emily's hips push forwards, apparently adding to the force of her fingers.

That should be me over there with Emily.

Fuck this shit. I will my eyes not to glaze with unshed tears.

I'm leaving.

I _was _leaving. But then I see that the brunette whore has moved her hand from Emily's bum to her hips, pushing her away.

For a split second, I thought she was going to pull away completely and put an end to their exchange. I was wrong though, naturally.

She uses the newly-created space to push her hand down Emily's pants, palm-first. I see her wrist pivot forward, then Emily's hips are bucking against her's and she's moving her arm faster. They're a blur of pumping arms now, and my heart aches when I see Emily's mouth open in a gasp before she tenses up and jerks once, twice before relaxing.

My heart isn't the only thing that aches, though. I feel like the biggest billy-no-mates perv watching the girls shag. Even still, though, I can't help but get wet at the sight of Emily coming, ignoring the fact that I wasn't the cause of it. I'm torn between furiously ripping the brunette away from her and tearing out the bitch's eyes, bursting in to tears, or running off to shag the first person I find.

I shove my emotions down and go with the third option. If Emily can fuck anyone she wants, why shouldn't I do the same?

So the first person I ran into was Cook.

And I guess the rest is history. Really fucked up, drunken, history.

It's strange to find myself being grateful about Cook's whorish nature, but I am, nonetheless.

He was a quick fuck, no questions asked, and he had no qualms about me grunting out Emily's name once or twice.

_I head off to find my partner for the night, not even looking to see where I'm headed. I hit a human-shaped roadblock. _

_"Oh shit, sorry-"_

_"Blondie! How ya diddling? Feel like taking a ride on little-big Cook?"_

_He's grinning lecherously at me._

_My cloudy head only thinks about it for a second._

_"Yeah, actually. Come on."_

_He looks incredibly surprised for a moment but then he's back to grinning and pulling me off into an empty storage room down the hall. _

_It's like as soon as we got into the room his knickers disappeared and he was urgently rolling a condom on. This is obviously a practiced routine for him. I grimace._

_Dicks are seriously unsightly, really, but what are you gonna do? At least it was big, I guess. I dunno, I wasn't really thinking about anything. _

_I busy myself with shedding my top and unhooking my bra, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor. I shimmy out of my trousers and pull my knickers off with them._

_The atmosphere in the room was playful, thankfully, and Cook managed to keep it that way. _

_"Great tits, Nai, now lets hop to it!"_

_I roll my eyes with a smile._

_The way he bit a little too hard at my nipples and only located my clit after five minutes of fingering me served to reminded me why I prefer girls._

_It wasn't all bad though, as brutish as he was at first he actually turned out to be a decent shag. The boy can move his hips like a fucking samba dancer when he tries._

_The whole thing didn't take long, not really. I flat out refused to give him a blow job because, well, fuck that, and pulled his head up from between my legs nearly as soon as he got down there because of his fucking stubble. Girls don't have stubble to scrape at your thighs when they're giving oral…_

_"Cook, lets just get on with it, yeah?" He laughed boisterously but got up off his knees and grasped my hand, leading me to our final destination._

_He sat on a fold out chair and I straddled him; always preferring to be on top, me._

_We stayed in that position, I wasn't about to take part in any degrading poses, with my arse in the air like a dog or some shit. Cook didn't complain, or talk at all really, which I was thankful for. I was trying to forget that it was Cook I was riding, and him constantly talking would have made that more difficult. He only occasionally muttered things like 'fucking tight' or 'that's my girl.' _

_He came first but kept the rhythm until I was able to reach it too, bless him. It was the first time I've orgasmed with an actual human penis inside me, which I feel like should be some kind of milestone for me; it was strange -not unpleasant or anything, but not something I'd make a habit of. When all was said and done he helped me gather my clothing and sort out my messy hair. _

_He walked me back to my hall, surprisingly acting as the perfect gentleman. I laughed at him clutching his heart dramatically when I refused to kiss him goodnight._

_"You're just using me for my cock, I see how it is!"_

_I went to slap his chest but he kept spouting nonsense, "I feel dirty and used! You won't even kiss me because I'm nothing more than a hooker to you!"_

_I let out a snort at his faux-whining._

_"Oi! Fuck off, Cook, you knew exactly what you were getting into!"_

_He smiled warmly and ruffled my hair, undoing his sorting efforts from earlier. _

_"I'm only teasing Blondie, chill out. You know I'm more than happy to serve as your fuck-toy when you've got an itch to scratch…"_

_I absentmindedly rubbed at the back of my head, suddenly remembering what caused the 'itch' in the first place. The hurt feeling from before is back in an instant. It's like Cook channels Effy, then._

_His smile turned a bit more serious, "But uhh... you should go for it with little Red, I know that's who you were replacing me with in your head." He looks uncomfortable with the current emotions on display. _

_"She's a great girl, I think you could be good for her."_

_When did he get so insightful?_

_I'm quick to respond bitterly, "Yeah right, she seemed perfectly content fucking that brown-haired girl at the party…"_

_Cook looked at me questioningly and smirked knowingly after a moment._

_"Brunette, glasses, mint tits? About yay high?" He holds his hand up to my nose-height. I nod._

_"That's the barista who's been chasing after Ems for a month and a half. If Emily was as drunk as everybody else then I'm not surprised they got it on. Jen's been working hard at wearing her down."_

_I continued to look down sourly until he lifted my chin with his fingers. I laugh, one without any humor, when I smell myself on them; strange night._

_"Don't worry about her, Naomi, I know for a fact that they're just a once-off. Emsy prefers blondes, anyway."_

_He winks at me and drops a kiss on my head._

_"Get some sleep now, Naomikins, Cookie's got a busy night of jerking off to the thought of your pussy" He winks cheekily at me and I just spin on my heel and flip him off to hide my blush. Fucking tosser. _

When I get back up to the room I find a very-awake Effy sat in her bed reading. She looks younger somehow, without the makeup and revealing clothes, with her hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. I wonder if this is the _real _Effy. She stares at me before returning to her book, and then I remember that she's not exactly happy with me.

I take a deep breath.

"Look, Eff, I'm sorry I upset you. Katie's none of my business an-"

"Forget about it, Naomi, it's no biggie, right?"

She gives me a small but genuine smile. Then she cocks an eyebrow and sniffs the air dramatically.

"Why do you smell like Cook's cheap cologne?"

I don't have time to answer before she's pushing herself up in bed and looking at me with wide eyes.

"You fucked Cook. _You _fucked _Cook?"_

My stuttering confirms it.

"What the fuck, Nai? I thought you liked girls? Emily in particular? Why the fuck would you-"

"I saw Emily fucking that coffee shop girl-" I blurt out before I can think about my answer. Way to look like a petulant fucking child, Campbell.

"So you decided you'd go off and let Cook stick it in you?"

Fuck, that's basically what happened.

"It wasn't like that, I swear!"

She says nothing, just gives me silence to explain myself.

I sigh before continuing. "I was upset and horny and drunk. Cook seemed like an easy fix. It was just a shag, nothing more…"

"Naomi, I understand why you did what you did, but I'm not sure if anyone else will-"

"He isn't gonna tell anyone."

"He might not, but you know it'll come out eventually… it always does."

I huff, "Why does it even fucking matter, I'm not with Emily, and she's obviously perfectly content with that…"

Now Effy sighs. "Look, Campbell, Emily is a smart girl, but she sometimes likes to think that she can make any stupid decision she wants and that nobody else is entitled to do the same. Her bumping uglies with Jen was one of those stupid decisions. She doesn't see it as something that has an effect on anyone but herself, but she's still going to be hurting when she finds out you and Cook fucked-"

"I don't get it, Eff, that sounds like her problem, not min-"

"But if your 'secret' dream comes true and you _do_ wind up getting your girl, it _will be_ your problem… I'm just giving you some insight, Naomi. Think about that before you speak to Emily tomorrow."

With that, she rolls over and turns off her lamp. I pinch the bridge of my nose and an upset grunt of frustration escapes my lips. When did everything get so fucking complicated?

I'm sat alone in the main dining hall the next day. I wrote up my article when I woke up, and now I had nothing left to keep me occupied.

The clatter of a tray landing on the table causes me to lift my head from where it had been nestled on top of my crossed arms.

Emily pulls out a chair and sits down gracelessly.

"Mind if I sit?" She raises one sculpted eyebrow at me, obviously not caring whether she was welcome or not. Fuck, I don't have a good feeling about this.

She stares me down as I wrack my brain, trying to think of anything to say that would break the awkward silence.

"So, you were really great las-"

She cuts me off immediately.

"Does Cook really have a 12 inch dick? Or is he as full of shit as you are."

How the fuck does she already know?

"I saw you walk off with him and come back half an hour later looking a bit worse for wear. And Cook was sporting his telltale 'I just fucked' face."

My first impulse is to feel guilty and start apologizing, but then I remember that she has no control over me, just like how I can't tell her off for fucking that brunette.

I keep my voice smooth, "Why do you care? I didn't think you even knew I was there… seeing as you were a bit _preoccupied_ with Jen, and all."

Her eyes widen in surprise. Ha, didn't think I saw that, eh?

"What are you talking abou-"

"Oh come off it, Emily! You can't waltz in here and make me feel like shit for sleeping with Cook when you spent your night fucking _her _in front of the entire party."

She goes to respond but I don't let her. Hell hath no fury like a Naomi wrongly scorned.

"It's not like we're together, Christ, I hardly even know you, not like fucking _Jen _does- Why the fuck do I feel so guilty about this!?"

Shit, Naomi, you're starting to lose your cool. I know she heard my voice crack towards the end of my rant; I really didn't intend to say what I did. Fuck's sake, what happened to calling her out? Now she knows you're just a jealous cow.

I'm still sat with my head in my hands when Emily breaks me out of my internal scolding.

"Naomi I-"

"Emily, I don't want to hear it. Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you by sleeping with Cook, I was drunk and horny and I wasn't thinking clearly. But I'm not the only one in the wrong here, so please don't act like I am… and uhh, yeah... I'll be going now."

Far from my most eloquently stated exit lines, but I think I got my point across if the guilt in Emily's eyes is anything to go by.

I stand up and gently push my chair back in under the table, giving one final look at the redhead who's got my heart in a tangle before leaving the room.

So, I'm not even sure if this chapter made sense. It did in my mind, but I'm writing with two hours of sleep, a hangover, and a fever from hell. I wanted to throw a little bit of angst into this story, but never fear, the angst will be few and far between. Please let me know your opinion on this, I'm really curious to see if this chapter was a failure or not.


	6. Chapter 6, What now?

Alrighty folks, welcome to chapter 6! A few people were confused by the last chapter, and I don't blame them. Hopefully, this clears a few things up. Thanks to all of you gorgeous humans who've favourited, followed, and reviewed this story. It's my only motivation to keep writing this.

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 6.

Pick up, pick up, pick up!

_You've reached Freddie's mobile, maybe I'll get back to you, but probably not. *Beep*_

Fuck's sake, useless tosser! I press the send button again, hoping the 7th call will be the charm.

It rings four times, and just as I'm about to hangup before having to listen to Freddie's ridiculous voicemail I hear him pick up.

"Naomi!"

"Freds, hey! Look I need your advice on something, just listen to me for a minute before saying anything."

"Err, sure thing, Nai…"

He wound up listening to me for a solid ten minutes before I got through my tale of woe. To keep things brief, I gave a short summary on all of the people I had met so far, recapped all of the notable interactions I'd had with them, and the show at that bar on Friday night. He went to interrupt me when my interest in Emily became apparent, but I shushed him quickly; I didn't have the patience to explain that yes, _the _Naomi Campbell has a crush, and that yes, said crush happens to be on a gorgeous little redheaded girl. He was deathly quiet when I recounted my quick tumble with Cook, and let out a lengthy sigh once I finally finished.

"So…" I supplied unhelpfully.

"So... you like Emily, and you think she likes you too, but you fucked Cook because you were jealous of her getting off with another bird… Then, you confronted each other and basically let slip that you fancy her?"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I'm sure I look like a bloody mess right now but I can't be bothered to make an effort just to sit in my room. It's been four days since my conversation with Emily in the dining hall, and I haven't seen her since. Half of me thinks she's avoiding me, and the other half is telling me to stop being so conceited, Emily doesn't care enough about you in the first place to even bother avoiding you. I have no clue where I stand with her, and that's turning me into a ball of anxiety. Effy keeps reassuring me that I did the right thing by telling Emily what I was feeling, even if it wasn't intentional. I'm confusing the fuck out of myself with this whole thing, though really. I feel like everything is moving too fast and I don't know what to do about it.

"Naoms, you still there?"

Fuck, nearly forgot I was on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry Freds… you basically summed the situation up, now what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Find her and tell her you want to shag her brains out?"

I snort, "Thanks, Freddie, great help you are-"

"I don't mean actually telling her that, you twat! Just find her and say you fancy her."

"For fuck's sake, Freds, I just met her less than two weeks ago!"

"So"

"So that's fucking weird! You're not supposed to fancy someone that quickly-"

"Come on, Naomi, that's not important…

It's not that simple, though,"

"Isn't it?"

That makes me sit in a contemplative silence for a minute. Could I actually just go up to her and say that? I've never actually had to confront someone that I had feelings for. All I ever did was shag around when I was pissed, no talking required; simple. As ridiculous as this is gonna sound, human interaction being a simple and straightforward process never occurred to me.

"Did I lose you again?"

"Shit, sorry… do you actually think that'd work?"

"Honestly babe, I've no clue. I don't know the girl, so I couldn't give you a solid answer regardless. But, I _do _know that there's merit in being blunt sometimes."

What he's saying makes sense, but I'm not sure I've got the bollocks to do such a thing.

"What if I-"

"Naomi." He cuts me off sternly.

"You can't start with the 'what-ifs' already. You'll drive yourself mad, and you know it!"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to make a twat out of myself even more than I already have."

I hear Freddie chuckle, and I think I hear someone coming up the stairs so I stay silent until I'm sure the footsteps have stopped.

"Naomi, trust me, just fucking go for it. For once in your life, be impulsive!"

"Shit, I know you're right, Freds. I just… I don't even know how to go about doing it! How do you tell someone you've just met that you can't stop thinking about them?" My voice is rising in octave as I work myself up.

"Hey now, calm down Campbell. I don't like hearing you get upset… it freaks me out."

I can't help but let out a small laugh at that, Freddie continues; "Pretend that I'm Emily, yeah?"

I scoff loudly, "Sorry Freds, but she's small and red and completely fuckable. You're a lanky olive giant."

"Oh come off it, you know what I mean-"

"I'm just taking the piss, continue explaining your genius plan, please."

I know he can see right through my fake sugary voice, but he sighs and does as I've asked.

"Just tell me what you would want to say to Emily, then I'll tell you if you sound like a cunt or not."

I huff, already feeling stupid about rehearsing something that's supposed to be an on-the-spot statement.

"Alright…Uhm… Hi, Emily."

Freddie chokes on a laugh.

"You don't have to do the whole introduction part, skip to the good bits."

I roll my eyes before trying again.

"Look, I know I've said that I'm sorry about hooking up with Cook already, but I really am. I didn't think about how that could hurt you, it was all out of jealousy…"

"Keep going, Nai..." Freddie encourages.

Deep breath.

"When I saw you kissing Jen, touching her and all… I was upset because I thought you were interested in _me. _I don't know why, but I feel a connection with you and I- I hope you feel it too?"

"Sounding good so far, babe, now go in for the kill."

"I like you, Emily. I know that I don't know very much about you, but I want to learn… I want to know you inside and out. I'm so attracted to you and I've got no clue why because I- I've never felt like this before. I just want to know if you feel the same way about me…"

I sniffle, Christ, I didn't even realise I was getting upset.

"I'm proud of you, Nai," I scoff at him. "No! I'm serious- I know you hate sharing your feelings. So just get out there and find this Emily girl and tell her."

"…Thanks Freddie, I really will try. The next time I see her I'll tell her I fancy her, I'm done pussyfooting around…"

"There's the tough Naomi Campbell I know and love! Alright babe, this call is costing me a fortune, I'll talk to you later, yeah? Good luck."

"Love you Freds, we'll speak soon, I promise."

After I hang up I lay down on my scrunched up little bed.

I sigh.

If I'm going to be honest, I do feel better. I've got a course of action, a plan-

_"Ahhchoo!"_

What the actual fuck was that?!

I spring upright as a small voice mutters "oh shit"

With a speed that's rather unusual for me, I hop off my bed and speed out into the hallway.

Peering around, it seems like nobody's there. Then I catch a flare of red quietly slipping back down the stairs.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

That was definitely Emily's bright red hair I saw disappearing from the hall, and I have an incredibly strong feeling that she was listening to my conversation with Freddie. Which means she overheard me saying I liked her. Oh christ, she heard me getting all emotional and- fuck! Why is dealing with this girl such a headfuck for me?

My first thought is to punch a wall, but I'm able to dismiss my anger almost immediately. Deep breath, Campbell, deep breath.

I think I need a nap.

**Emily's POV**

Great. This is just fucking great.

First, I let Jen charm me in to fucking her in the middle of my own after-party; which -of course, Naomi sees.

Then, I make a complete fool of myself by trying to talk to her at lunch and automatically losing my temper. So what? She fucked Cook, so has half of Massachusetts.

I mean yeah, I was kind of under the impression that she was gay, but that gives me no right to feel angry at her for sleeping with a boy. She can do whatever and whoever she likes, it's not my problem.

Then that little voice in the back of my head pipes up to remind me that, _yes, actually, it is my problem_.

As much as I fought against it, I still managed to develop feelings for this girl. This fuck blonde, blue eyed, stranger of a girl. I know that my confrontation with Naomi was just me projecting my surprise and jealousy in a totally negative way. And I fucking hate that I know this, because Emily Fitch doesn't _do _'jealous'. I never have, really, so why is this shit starting now?

I'm a twin, I couldn't have survived 21 years of Katie if I was naturally jealous; I would have offed myself by now had that been the case.

Shit, getting off track.

Alright, so then, after Naomi's spiel in the cafeteria, I'm left without anything to say. I really, _really _wasn't expecting to hear any of what she said. At most I thought I'd get some bullshit apology about Cook… not her basically revealing that she did it out of spite because she likes me.

_She likes me._

I still can't really comprehend that part.

I have a pretty impressive track record of only being into girls who are completely unattainable and/or uninterested. And to top that off, the only people to ever show interest in me have been stubborn straight boys and a few girls that couldn't take the hint about my lack of interest.

So Naomi confirming my hopes of requited erm… fondness, I guess, threw me for a loop.

Needless to say, I've avoided her like the fucking plague since then. Katie, bless her self obsession, hasn't been able to notice if my demeanor is off, and Effy just keeps giving me those fucking sage looks. I talked to Cook a few times after he sheepishly approached me on sunday to apologize, I made sure he knew that there were no hard feelings between us. JJ knows exactly what I'm thinking, seeing as he's my closest friend, and he can't seem to give me any useful advice anyway.

I hate that I can't vent to anybody here. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are countless people who'd be willing to listen to me, but nobody has that unbiased, nurturing attitude I'm looking for. I want nothing more than to grab my phone and call home right now. Just to hear my Dad's voice, listen to him telling me to relax and go with my heart, that I'm his perfect angel and I'd figure everything out. But I can't do that anymore; haven't been able to do that for years.

I force myself out of the thought cycle that was quickly becoming more depressing than I'd intended it to, and decide that maybe I'd just head back to my room; write some song ideas, maybe fuck around with Panda if she's there.

Like most of my life, though, that doesn't go as planned. As soon as I get to my floor I hear Naomi's voice. At first, I think she might be going insane, because she seems to be having a very convincing conversation with herself. Then I smirk to myself when I remember that cellphones exist.

I creep closer to her voice- because she lives right across from me, no other reason!

I couldn't even fool myself with that though, because I had no logical reason to stop outside her door and listen.

I'm not sure if I regret doing so or not. I'm giddy like a fucking schoolgirl from hearing Naomi practice some kind of "will you go out with me" speech, but the fear I've been feeling since I met her is also growing even faster now.

From what I can gather, Naomi seems to be having the same conflict as me. We don't do feelings. Especially with people we just met. And even if we do, we _definitely _don't act on them. But once again, I'm thrown off… it's like she's pushed through the internal bullshit and is now planning to actually do something about it. I don't get how she's done that, and it makes me feel weak. An unexpected sneeze brings me out of my internal analysis and causes me to slither back down the stairs as stealthily as possible. Fuck.

The bubbling fear in the pit of my stomach quickly engulfs any remaining giddiness. I think that's why I do what I do next. My phone buzzes, telling me I've got a message.

Jen: _Hey Emsy, would you like to grab a drink with me? Maybe spend some time together after? ;)_

My fingers reply without any help from my brain.

_When and where?_

This was a bad idea. I knew it as soon as I agreed to it, but yet here I am anyway.

Bit of a masochist, no?

I don't listen to a single word coming out of Jen's mouth. How could I? My mind is full to bursting, there'd be no use in trying to take in whatever nonsense she was sure to be spouting. Instead, I just nod when it seems appropriate, drink as much as I can without raising suspicion, and return the lusty touches she gives me.

It's no surprise then, when I find myself with her tongue down my throat and her hands on my tits half an hour later.

Nice one, Emily… mindlessly allowing some girl to try and fuck you in a pathetic attempt to distance yourself from your feelings. Fuck. I really wish I decided not to take all those psychology courses last semester.

As much as I try, I can't force myself to try and do the same to Jen. It feels wrong when I palm her chest, and even wronger when she guides my hand to her waistband. I manage to avoid having to touch her by pretending to be too engrossed with what she was doing to me. It's sad how good I am at acting like I'm enjoying myself.

All it takes is me grasping hard at her shoulders while letting out little moans for her to think I'm close. Then I just tense my pelvic muscles and push my hips up and she thinks she's got me off.

I don't think I've ever been less aroused in my life.

When she goes to kiss me before I leave I turn my head so her lips find my cheek instead.

What did I just do?

Sooooo. My hopes are that this chapter gives a bit more insight into why the actions of the previous chapter happened. If it cleared anything up, PLEASE let me know, if it confused you even more, SERIOUSLY NOW PLEASE let me know. I don't want to have a story that doesn't make sense! Thanks for reading, lovelies :)


	7. Chapter 7, Learning

I've got a feeling that you guys aren't exactly loving this story, I've gotten so few reviews and hits in comparison to my previous one that I'm kinda toying with the idea of not continuing. This isn't a plea for comments or anything like that, I'd just honestly like to know if anyone feels that the story is worth pursuing? Alrighty, that being said; I hope you like the new chapter and thank you for reading! Any criticism is more than welcome.

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 7.

**CH7 **

So I've decided that I'm no longer going to deny my feelings for Emily.

All my life, I've worked diligently to cover up my emotions. I don't know why, really, it's just what I do. Maybe it's because I've got a penchant for making the people I love leave me- Dad, Marc from college, my cat Gozer from secondary school... or maybe it's because I've always been a bit of a self-imposed loner and an icy bitch. I felt safer holding everyone at arm's length, but honestly now, I'm fucking sick of being so out of touch with everything.

So, to revise my first statement, it's not just my feelings for Emily that I'm going to admit and embrace, it's everything, everyone.

The first thing I do is call my mum.

As childish as is makes me feel, sometimes I need the comfort of hearing her voice.

Gina Campbell is a fucking legend, I swear. The second she heard my tone she knew something fundamental had clicked inside me.

_"Hey Mum, how're you doing?"_

_"Naomi, love! I'm doing well, and seeing as my usually aloof daughter has just called me out of the blue, I can only assume you're not doing as well?"_

_"N-no, theres nothing wrong, per say…"_

_I hear my mother wait patiently for me to continue before she prompts me once more._

_"So, darling… Are you going to tell me what's changed?"_

_I take a deep breath. I've gotta start somewhere, yeah?_

_"There's this girl."_

_"…And?"_

_"And… I- I really like her, mum,"_

_I hear her make a sickly sweet cooing noise; "Darling! I'm so happy for you!"_

_I roll my eyes, sometimes I forgot how much of a predictable hippy she can be._

_"Yeah Mum, I figured you would be… but-"_

_"Ahh, here comes the 'but', what did you do to stuff it up this time?'"_

_I huff._

_"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," She laughs lightly, "But… I don't think she _does_ relationships, and neither do I, really, but it's different now and I just want her to be mine and-"_

_"Naomi! Slow down, sweetheart… What makes you think she isn't interested in being with you?"_

_I sigh, my gut twists a little when I picture her touching that slag, Jen._

_"A week or two ago I went to a show she was playing-"_

_"A musician! Lovely!"_

_"Mum! Stay focused, please."_

_She's sheepish when she gives me a small, "Sorry, sorry. Do continue."_

_"Yeah, so I went to her show, and I swear, she was singing for me, _to _me! There was this connection and I know she felt it too… Then at the after party, where I went to find her and make the first move for once in my life, I found her fucking some random against a wall in the middle of the fucking room... so I kind of-"_

_"Naomi… what did you do?" She uses a warning tone._

_I grimace. "I got smashed and fucked her close friend."_

_"Naomi! I raised you better than that!"_

_One thing I love about my relationship with Gina Campbell was the fact that there was no judgement, well... usually, __and that we didn't have any conversational boundaries. We didn't have the traditional mother-daughter dynamic, never have and never will, I'm sure. Because I never had any close friends until I met Freddie when I was 18, Gina was the first to find out when I lost my virginity, tried a slew of different drugs, started liking girls, and nearly got caught shagging the neighbour boy. I'm comfortable sharing with her; besides, she knows when I'm hiding something so there's no point delaying the inevitable._

_Back to our conversation, though._

_I sigh, "I know, I know… I was jealous and I wasn't thinking."_

_"Does this girl know you shagged her best mate?"_

_"Yeah. She kind of brought it up the next day… called me out on it, you know?"_

_"And?"_

_"And she seemed pissed off, which is kind of good I guess? Then I called her out on her little display with the whore at the party and kind of came off as a jealous twat who has a slight obsession with her…"_

_"So?"_

_"So what? I royally fucked up an-"_

_I hear a slight knocking sound, "Oh Naomi dear, I've got to run, it's date night with Kieran! Love you, make sure you call soon!"_

_What the fuck?_

_"Wait, Mum, I don-"_

_I'm cut off by the sound of the dial tone._

_Honestly, the old bat begs me to call her then runs off as soon as I do!_

After my talk with Gina I realized that I was going to be late to my lecture if I didn't get off my arse within the next 30 seconds. Scrambling around my side of the dorm room, I collect all of the bits and bobs that I might need for class and shove them unceremoniously into my messenger bag. I manage to hop onto the five campus bus just as the doors are closing, it was rather Indiana Jones-esque, if I don't say so myself… the driver wasn't impressed though. When I survey the bus to find an open space I find every pair of seats occupied by at least one person. Then I see that cherry-red hair and I know immediately where I'm going to sit.

I walk down the isle and gather as much confidence as I can while I'm stood in front of her row, she's scribbling intently in a notebook so she hasn't yet seen me.

I clear my throat.

When her chocolate brown eyes peer up at me I have to clear my throat again, for real this time. Let's go, Campbell, sit the fuck down.

"Mind if I sit?"

Emily looks around, clearly noticing the numerous open seats available. She looks back down at her hands for a moment and I think I see a small smile grace her lips.

"N-no, not at all." Her voice is rough from lack of use, it's sexy as fuck.

She scoots over and comically pats the seat beside her. I sit.

This is my chance to see how she feels about me, not romantically or any of that, just as a person. I'm not sure if she's still going to be angry at me about Cook or if she'll even give me the time of day now that I'm near her again.

"So… how've you been, then?" Nice one, I'm sure to get into her knickers with a line like that. I make a mental note to smack myself in the back of the head once I'm alone.

"I've been better… but I'm alive so I can't complain, really."

"Oh, uh… that's good?" Shit.

She smirks at my awkwardness and I feel my cheeks flush, get it together, girl!

"So, you excited for your second foray into the world of 'queer theory'?"

I can't help the small giggle that escapes me at her blatant sarcasm.

"A bit, actually, yeah. It's an interesting topic that I'm passionate about, so at least I can pay attention to the content. You?"

"I didn't sleep last night, I was _that _eager for class." She wiggles her eyebrows at me cutely, "But in all seriousness, I do love the course. The fact that it's usually a breeding ground for hot gay girls doesn't hurt, either."

I blush again at the thought of Emily prowling about the classroom and seducing every girl she looks at, and I think she takes my silence and slight redness as a bad sign.

"Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable-"

What? No!

"No no no no no-" I backpedal, "you didn't make me uncomfortable, I was just imagining you laying waste to every girl in the room with your seductress ways, it was funny. And really quite cute."

I clamp my lips shut immediately when I realize what I've said; fucking hell why must I always look like such a tit?

I add a quick footnote to my mental to-do list, reminding myself to add a few more back-of-head slaps for good measures.

Emily is looking at me contemplatively, her head tilted adorably to one side and a slight squint to her eyes.

"I don't get you."

My stomach drops.

"It's like, first you're all suave and new, then you're funny and sweet to me, then you're fucking Cook and being like, honest and shit when I mention it… now you're back to being funny and cute. You confuse me, not in a bad way, though."

It's Emily's turn to look mildly embarrassed at her overshare. I have nothing to say, not because I can't think of a reply, but because I've got too much I want to say and I know if I try I'll just wind up grabbing her by the back of the neck and crushing her lips against mine and-

"Sorry about that. It was kind of rude,"

I shake my head from my previous thought, "What? No, don't be sorry, I appreciate your bluntness actually. I'm sorry if I confuse you… but you're not exactly easy to understand either." I say it accusingly, but in a blatantly playful tone so she doesn't get angry.

She smiles again, and it feels so genuine that my heart starts beating a little faster.

"You've got a point there, I guess. If I'm sending you mixed signals or anything like that… well, just know that it's not my intention."

Just as I'm about to take a chance and ask her what her intentions _really_ are, the bus comes to a jerky stop and soon everyone is stood up and getting off.

"This is us, come on," Emily pulls me by the hand to get me to stand up, and then she doesn't let go when she's leading me off the bus. My hand is tingling and I feel like a nervous school girl but I don't give a fuck. Emily Fitch is holding my hand and it feels natural, like it was meant to be this way. So imagine my disappointment when she lets go a moment later.

She smiles awkwardly at me, and I hope it's because she felt the electricity too.

Class was uneventful. Or maybe it was really interesting, I've got no idea because I didn't hear a word that was said. My brain was too busy spinning itself in circles as I tried to make sense of my interactions with Emily. I couldn't come to any conclusions… shocker, I know.

Two hours later and I'm stretching my arms over my head and bending from side to side, fucking hell my back is sore. I open my eyes when I hear that satisfying pop of my spine going back to normal and the first thing I see is Emily. She's staring at me. At my midsection, to be specific… It's then that I notice my jumper had ridden up during my stretch, and an inch or two of skin was showing above my jeans before fabric covered me again. I scan Emily's face to gauge her thoughts; her eyes are darker than usual and her bottom lip is kind of pushed out, I see a small grin appear but she tries to hide it by biting down on the corner of her mouth and tucking her hair behind her ear. So. Fucking. Cute.

When her gaze starts to move I quickly look down, I don't want her to know that I saw her staring at me. I'm packing up my belongings when I feel a presence behind me.

"Hey Naoms, wanna hang here for a little while? I don't feel like going back to campus just yet."

She says it casually but I hear the slight shake in her voice that indicates she's nervous about my response.

I smile widely to rid her of any negative thoughts and agree without hesitation. She smiles back at me, bigger this time.

We're sat under a tree in the middle of a gorgeous, sprawling, meadow a little ways away from the main buildings. I'm positioned with my back against the trunk and Emily is sat cross-legged across from me. We aren't facing one another, so I'm studying her profile without having to avoid with her beautiful, annoyingly-knowing eyes. She fiddles nervously with a big gold watch on her wrist. I think she's been wearing it every time I've seen her. It's a handsome watch, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't seem like something she would typically wear. Not that I would know what she usually wears, obviously. It's not like I spend too much of my time drooling over her head to toe when I get the chance.

I was smoking my fag enthusiastically, trying to bide myself as much time as I could before I was expected to speak. Eventually though, I was throwing the butt to the ground and swearing under my breath; I hadn't even noticed that the filter had slowly burnt at my fingers until I could _really_ fucking feel the pain.

Emily looked at my hands with concerned eyes and I had to hide the flutter in my heart that came from her actions.

"You alright?"

I shook my hand quickly, as if it'd let me shake off the burns from just minutes before.

"I'm fine, don't worry about that."

My tone was shorter than I would have liked, and suddenly I was feeling guilty about it.

I cleared my throat again, preparing to speak as some kind of fucked up peace offering.

"So… where'd you get that watch? It's really unique, fits you well…"

Emily shifts uncomfortably after her breath hitches, and I watch a mini debate flow through her head. She speaks after a few minutes of silence.

"It was my Dad's… when Katie and I were 14, him and our younger brother, James, got into a really serious car wreck… My Dad, he knew tha- that it was dangerous to take the mountain roads in the winter, but he did it anyway-"

Her sentence is cut off by a sob that I can tell she was desperately trying to hold in.

"They said he died on impact, but James held on for a few days."

Now the sobs are uncontrollable, and I feel like the biggest cunt in the world for making her relive such a terrible event in her life.

For once in my life, I act without nitpicking the possible outcomes.

I lean towards Emily as much as I can without physically standing up and relocating, then I wrap her in the tightest hug I could muster up. I don't say anything. because I know that if I were to be in her situation right now, the last thing that I'd want to hear would be useless platitudes and pity.

Her sobs are wracking her body so hard that I can feel her ribs shudder with each breath, and it's like she's being torn apart with every second of sadness experienced. I've never felt such pain from an event that I've no connection to until now. Truthfully, it's taking a lot of focus for me to not start crying, as well.

Even though Emily's family members are nothing more than strangers to me, the love between Emily and her lost father and brother is obvious; it's heartbreaking to even try to comprehend it. I don't know how I could survive if I lost my mum, especially at such a tender age.

My brain is racing while I hold her- between thoughts of 'oh christ I'm holding Emily' and 'say something!' and 'whatever you do, make her feel better'. Then my heart takes over once more and I'm tilting her chin up with my fingers until her watery brown eyes are locked with my own.

She looks so vulnerable that it makes me want to peel off my skin and soak up the helplessness, right beside her.

Instead, I capture her lips with my own, showing her all of the tender passion that I've been bottling up since coming to the states and laying my eyes on her. I can feel it just as well as I can hear it when she inhales sharply. She stays frozen for a second and then her hands are knotted though my hair and she's kissing me back and oh my fucking god it's incredible. I feel her tongue trace my bottom lip hesitantly and my mouth opens without second thought. I think I hear her groan softly as I'm sighing in to her mouth, and I know it's because, honestly, we just _feel_ right.

The kiss is over far too quickly and it leaves my brain understandably hazy, so I don't react when Emily gets to her feet.

"Naomi- I'm sorry, I didn't-"

I kick my brain into gear and spring to my feet as well,

"Ems don't say you're sorry, _I_ initiated the kiss, I should be apologizing... I'm not going to, though."

She looks confused and a little bit affronted, so I continue.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you, I've been wanting to do it since I fucking met you… I'm just sorry that it had to happen when you're upset."

The silence makes me turn my eyes to the ground, praying I'm not about to get told off, smacked in the face, or rejected.

"I'm glad you did it."

It's quiet, I could barely hear her over the sounds of birds and wind around us, but I'm sure that's what she said.

I look up and meet her eyes… they're full of emotion, happiness, trepidation, fear, lust, grief, and I think even love.

The more tender of the aforementioned emotions are replaced by a slight spark of amusement a moment later.

"I heard you on the phone, you know."

"I know."

She seems surprised by my lack thereof. To be honest, her hearing my chat with Freddie actually saves me a fair bit of explaining, so I'm not upset about it.

"I saw you rushing down the stairs…"

She blushes the most adorable shade of crimson and I can't help but laugh lightly.

I tease a bit more, "you're not exactly stealthy, you know that, right?"

Her mouth opens in mock outrage and she playfully slaps at my shoulder. And then I'm not sure if it's the closer proximity or the relief of our short conversation but I'm pulling her into another passionate kiss and she's responding eagerly. Jesus Christ, she's a good kisser.

When we break apart she looks down at her watch, her dad's watch, and gives a small pout.

"Look, Naoms, I've gotta run, but we'll talk soon, alright?"

I just nod like a moron and watch her arse as she walks away.

"Stop drooling about my ass!"

I laugh, too full of relief to bother with feeling guilty.

Guess I'm not that subtle either, then.

**Emily's POV**

She kissed me. Naomi Campbell, the stunning blonde who's fucking shoved her way into my heart just kissed me. _Twice. _I feel strangely giddy; I mean yeah, I've kissed too many girls to even count, but she felt different.

I shove my headphones down over my ears and begin my walk to the bus stop. I know that if I let myself keep thinking about today's events I'll wind up spiraling out of control and have some kind of panic attack about how much this could all mean. So instead, I get lost in my music.

On the bus ride home I have a strange mix of music playing. I listened to some of my old favorites; Arctic Monkeys, Lou Reed, Vampire Weekend- a few 'guilty pleasure' songs from Lily Allen (her accent reminds me of how cute Naomi sounds, so what?) and a couple of upbeat songs to keep my mind off current events; Less Than Jake, Miike Snow, The Generationals.

The music served it's purpose in distracting me until I reached my building, and before I knew it I was hopping up the stairs to my floor. I pause outside my door for a moment... If anybody could help me sort my head out, it'd be Effy.

I spin on my heel and walk the short distance to Effy's room. I knock loudly three times in a row without getting a response, but I know that she's in her room because I can hear music playing and I know for a fact that Naomi couldn't have gotten here before me. I test the doorknob (even though It's never locked), and just as predicted, it turns easily. I put one hand over my eyes and use the other to guide myself into the room.

"Please don't be masturbating about my sister, please don't be masturbating about my sister-"

I hear Effy scoff at me in annoyance, "It was one time, Emily, fuck off."

When I uncover my eyes I'm met with a grin, so I know that I'm not in trouble for teasing.

I shift uncomfortably as Effy scans her eyes across my face, promptly saying "alright, tell me what's happened."

I knew she'd help me.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If not, please let me know what I could do to make this a better read!


	8. Chapter 8, Second time around

**Holy shit, guys! The feedback for my last chapter was seriously incredible. I had no clue that there were so many people who enjoyed my writing, I adore all of you! So this next chapter is dedicated to you all, thank you for keeping me motivated.**

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 8.

**CH8**

**Naomi's POV**

I'm stuck halfway between feeling overjoyed and terrified. Ridiculously happy because I kissed Emily, fucking terrified because well, I kissed Emily and now I don't know what this all might lead to. It's been three days since I got my shit together and kissed her; three days since I've talked to her.

It's not that she's avoided me or anything of that sort, I've just been incredibly busy with my coursework and she's been having band practice a lot. She's friendly when we see each other on campus and we've exchanged a few texts, nothing too personal or revealing, just a handful of 'hellos'.

Tonight is my first real opportunity to talk with her, and I plan to make the most of it… hopefully we can even spend some time together using our mouths for something besides talking. Fuck, I'm helpless.

The Pretty Visitors are having another show, this one is apparently a fair bit smaller than the previous one, and I was looking forward to listening to Emily sing in a less chaotic environment. And I don't have to write a media review on this one, which gives me a lot more time to focus on the band. Mostly Emily, but the rest of them as well…

Now that Effy being the band's guitarist isn't a surprise, she's left Katie and I to get to the venue alone. Once we're there I instantly recognize it as the one where I met the gang for the first time. Sure enough, JJ was working diligently behind the bar, and now I can see that there's a small area in the corner with spotlights mounted to the ceiling and a slightly nicer wooden floor. I'm assuming that it's gonna serve as the stage for tonight, so Katie and I grab the table closest to it. The journey over had been made mostly in silence- not an awkward one, mind you, but silence nonetheless.

"So, you're Emily's latest plaything?"

My jaw drops, that certainly wasn't what I would have opened a conversation with.

"What? No, I'm not her fucking 'plaything'"

"You sure? Because I see that pathetic 'please love me' face on you whenever she's around."

I blush but stick to my guns.

"The fuck are you even on about, Katie? I'm not some mindless bimbo who follows around girls like a puppy, fuck's sake-"

"Calm down, Blondie. Jesus, you're a touchy one, aren't you?"

I'm about to snark back with some pointless retort but Katie lets out a sigh and cuts me off.

"Look, what do you want with my sister? Just be honest with me… I don't want to see her get hurt."

That's surprisingly sweet for the bitchier twin… I give half a mind to lying and saying that I don't even know Emily that well, but then I remember my pact that I'd be forward and truthful, no more of this hiding bollocks.

"I really like her, more than I should probably… And I know she likes me back because after we kissed she basically said so and-"

"You kissed her?"

She sounds surprised, uh oh, backtrack, Naomi.

"Ermm… yes? She was upset and I didn't know what to do so-"

"Did she kiss you back?"

I'm sure my confusion is showing on my face.

"Yeah…"

Katie looks contemplative for a moment.

"Alright, Campbell, I'm going to disclose some personal information with you, so don't fuck this up."

I nod with a gulp.

"She likes you, I can tell because obviously, I'm fucking awesome."

I raise my eyebrows, not impressed with her reasoning in the slightest.

Katie just looks huffily at me,

"Fine, bitch. She always gives me details on her latest conquests. The only time that she's been secretive was with this one girl, Lara. Emsy really liked her, like she wouldn't even tell me her fucking name… that was until I found her crying her fucking eyes out in the bathroom halfway through class in high school."

My heart is clenching painfully at the thought of anyone hurting the little redhead, I'm about to ask what the fuck she's talking about but she continues.

"When Ems told her that she wanted to 'play softball with her' or whatever the fuck you lesbians do, the cunt freaked out and told the town that Emily was some fucked up pervert who tried to have sex with her. Bullshit, obviously, but that didn't stop quite a few people from believing it and treating Emsy like shit… She might look tough now, but she wasn't born that way."

I start to understand Katie a little bit better then, it's like I'm finally seeing a new side of her that isn't bitchy and full of venom. The possibility of her and Emily sharing genes seems a lot more plausible now.

Katie looks a bit uncomfortable, like she didn't mean to share that much with me, so I decide to let the moment go without taking the piss from her.

Because she's been so honest with me, I figure it'd be fair to offer up a few truths about myself.

"I can see a future with her…"

Katie's head pops up with interest.

"I know that I hardly know any of you and that I'm getting way ahead of myself, but for once, I can imagine my life in a few years with another person and it isn't making me run for the hills like it normally would."

"Just towards Cook's cock then?"

It takes me a minute to cotton on to what she's saying, and when I do I turn my gaze towards the tabletop to hide the look of shame that's painted clearly across my face. In the silence that follows I pull my hands in to fists and brace myself for the punch that's surely coming my way. I'm so fucking dumb, for a second I let her trick me into thinking that we could be friends, I bet everything she's told me is rubbish. She even got me to spill my own personal fears, and look like a right tit whilst doing so. Fuck! I don't know how I didn't realize that Katie would know about that night, and now she's even told me that if I hurt her sister I'm dead. Fucking hell-

"It's alright, babes. Like, calm the fuck down, yeah?"

Huh? Katie is speaking to me _soothingly? _What in the fuck?

"I can see some fucked up wheels turning behind your tacky blonde hair; I'm not going to kick the shit out of you, you know… I'm pissed that you were careless and hurt my sister, but I'll also be the first to say that she's not always as innocent as she seems."

I can't find the strength to reply, seeing as my mind's just experienced a metaphorical gangbang of emotion and I'm still not quite sure where I stand.

Katie sighs at my lack of response. I'm beginning to feel like she thinks I'm at the mental level of a third grader.

"I've done the same shit; letting some random guy fuck you when you see the gi- uh, person, you love with somebody else. It happens." She pauses. "I'll fucking tear your face off if you do it again, though."

That got a laugh out of me, and then the awkward tension from a second ago has vanished into thin air.

"You're a lot smarter than you look, Katie. And definitely nicer than I expected."

She scowls before letting her own laugh break through.

"Don't tell anyone, bitch!"

While we're all jokey-friendly, I figure I'd test my luck with the whole Effy situation.

"So, that 'person' you love… what's her name?"

She pales for a moment,

"What are you fucking talking about, Campbell? I'm not gay-"

"I didn't say you were, relax; but you _did _just almost slip up and say you fancy another bird."

She's looking nervously down at the table, it's funny how quickly our roles have reversed.

I echo her previous statement.

"It's alright, you know…"

Silence.

"Effy really fucking loves you, why don't you just go for it?"

That gets a reaction out of her, but not one that I would have hoped for.

She pushes herself from the table with a scoff,

"Just fuck off, you don't know shit!"

I watch her walk out of the bar through a small door marked 'emergency exit'. Fuck's sake. The show starts in ten minutes, and I've made Katie run off. With a deep breath, I'm up and out the door, hot on her trail.

It's not a very long chase, as soon as I'm through the exit I spot her hunched against the alley wall. Fuck it, looks like I'm gonna have to try my hand at comforting someone again.

I touch her back.

"Katie…? It's alright, seriously. I can tell theres something between you two, and so can everyone else. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I don't hear her when she mumbles something towards the ground, so I ask her to face me and she does without a fight. Hey eyes are rimmed with tears but I don't think any have gotten the chance to fall yet.

"Easy for you to say… you already look like a giant dyke. Everyone is expecting it. But I'm just- I'm just not! I'm _Katie fucking Fitch, _the girl who's never not had a boyfriend since she was seven. Emily is meant to be the gay one, not fucking _me_!"

I know that I'd be treading into water far too deep for me to handle if I tried to respond to that, so I go straight to my main question.

"So there's something going on with you guys?"

She looks up at me hesitantly and nods, and it seems like one of the tears that'd been hanging to her lashes has decided to fall, beckoning for all of his friends to do the same.

Shit.

I pull her into a hug, because honestly, I can hardly deal with my own emotion, let alone Katie's.

"Do you love her?"

Another nod, and her shoulders heave with a sob.

"Katie?" She meets my gaze, "Tell her."

She gives me another nod to match the other two and I watch the resolve in her eyes harden.

"You know what? Fuck everyone else, I'm a fucking Fitch, I'll do what I want."

I smile lightly, "And?"

She takes a deep breath.

"I want Effy."

We manage to make it back to our table right as the band is getting on stage, and then my mind is blank of everything Katie-related because _jesus, _Emily is beautiful.

She's got on deliciously tight white jeans and an oversized, dark green flannel buttoned up to her throat. It really is gigantic on her tiny frame, so she cutely rolled the sleeves up above her elbows. Her hair is as red as ever, sitting messily atop her head. When she catches my eye she gives me a shy grin, and suddenly I'm a molten pile of Naomi.

Katie looks at our exchange with a smirk, "Soppy bitch"

I just shrug, I'm not hiding anymore.

My eyes are too focused on Emily to really observe the other band members, but I can definitely confirm that Cook is still wearing a fucking bow tie, Panda looks like she's snorted a tub-full of speed, and Effy's rocking her classic mysterious-nymph look that she seems to adore.

"Hey guys, we're the Pretty Visitors, hope you don't hate us!" Emily throws the pub-goers a wink before fiddling with her tuning pegs.

This Emily is a lot more confident than the Emily from their first show; Cook doesn't need to add anything to warm up the crowd and Emily doesn't look like she's about to paint her shoes with sick.

"This song is for a really fucking incredible girl…"

A few people cat-call and shout benevolently-lewd things, but Emily ignores them because she's currently got her gaze locked on me. Her blush is matching mine- which makes a nice change might I add.

She looks back to make sure the others are set to play, and with a nod they're off. I guess opening with an Arctic Monkeys' song is a theme for them, and I fucking love it.

_I'm a puppet on a string  
Tracy Island, time-traveling diamond  
Coulda shaped heartaches  
Come to find ya fall in some velvet morning  
Years too late  
She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
Through an open space  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "

Are you mine?  
Are you mine?  
Are you mine?

I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end  
Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes  
Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days  
Great escape lost track of time and space  
She's a silver lining climbing on my desire

And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "

My mind stops registering the words at some point, and I find myself sitting like a vegetable, huge grin in tact as I'm filled with awe at the kids in front of me. They're talented, that's a no-brainer, but jesus fuck, they're _talented. _Like well and truly gifted, and I know I'm probably biased but Emily's voice is like no other. Breathtaking.

It's like they can all feel the same energy pulsing through them and they feed off each other. It's incredible to watch, and not for the first time I find myself wishing that I could be the one pulsing through Emily and feeding off of her. I swear, my thoughts can't stay clean when she's involved.

I think I'm too far into my own head to clap at the end of their first song, and I don't even notice the change in tune until we're halfway through 'I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor' and Cook's accidentally launched a drumstick at the audience, yelling 'Sorry!' while scrambling for his spare set.

I can't deny that that boy has charm.

It doesn't compare to my Emily though. I don't think anything ever will.

By the end of their set I'm in dire need of a drink; partially because I've been dancing like a loon with Katie, but mostly due to the fact that Emily's made my mouth like a cotton ball with her fucking magical sensual-seduction skills.

This set had a few more slow songs, probably because of the smaller crowd and all, but that didn't change how amazing it was. I'm pretty sure that Emily knows how turned on I get when I'm watching her own the space around her and fill it with her voice, and she's definitely using it to her advantage. Not a song went by without a wink or a smile thrown in my direction.

I'm not sure how I managed to stay put when she was singing 'Carmen' from Lana Del Rey. It was an honest struggle to not race off to the loo and erm, relieve myself, between songs. What? Lana's fit, Emily's fit, I'm allowed to use my imagination.

My buddhist monk-like willpower prevailed, thankfully, so now I'm leant back against the wall in front of the pub having a quick cigarette. Emily came outside briefly to steal a drag from me before she was pulled back in by her wanna-be groupies, promising to come find me as soon as she's free.

I couldn't even get jealous, because at the end of the night I knew that Emily was singing for me.

Scratch that, I most definitely _could _get jealous.

Just as I was about to surprise-greet the little redhead with my hands on her waist she's tugged forward and pulled into a very juvenile looking kiss. If I didn't know who the kissing couple in front of me was I still would have cringed. There was nothing even slightly sexy or romantic about this exchange, and that did kind of make me feel better.

Emily shoved the offending girl away from her and wiped her mouth in disgust. That gave me a chance to get a good look at mystery-slut.

Jen. I can't even pretend to be surprised. I can feel the anger coursing through my veins though, that much is clear.

"What the actual fuck, Jen?!"

"Baby, come on, why are you fighting this?"

Emily takes a step back and inadvertently winds up with her back against my front and my hand steadied on her hips.

"There is no 'us', Jen! Jesus, how can you not get that?"

"That's what you said the first time, and you still came back for more,"

Jen says this with a certain smugness that makes me want to throttle her, and her attempt at a seductive tone makes me gag. This girl is insa- hold on.

Came back for more.

Nope, fuck this.

My hands are off Emily's hips in a flash, and in my hasty retreat to the door I can see that my absence left her almost falling over.

Fuck it. Jen can catch her this time.

I don't make it ten steps out the door before I hear my name being shouted frantically. I get the wind knocked out of me when I turn around, Emily has run directly into my stomach in her blind frenzy to catch me. When she's done scrambling for whatever she dropped in our collision she looks up, her deep brown eyes widening in realization that she'd just slammed into the person she was calling after.

"Naomi, please, I need you to listen to me!"

I know I could have walked away right there, but I decided to stay.

"Go ahead, Emily. Dissapoint me."

I don't think she was expecting me to hear her out, because she's floundering for words once I give her the chance to speak.

"Look, there's nothing going on with Jen, we fucked a couple of times and I regret all of it, I'm sor-"

"Did you fuck her after the time at the after party?"

She looks down guiltily.

"Once."

I'm about to give her the full force of my Campbell-fury, but the words get caught in my throat when I realize that I've no moral high ground to cling to in this case. I had been the one to start the passive aggressive sex with randoms, she was simply playing her turn.

I know that she was about to call me out on what I'd just realized, but she sees the change in my demeanor and stops herself. Instead, she grabs me, one hand wrapped around the back of my neck and the other clinging to the flushed skin of my waist, and pulls me into a kiss that says more than a dictionary ever could.

Something primal comes over me then, because the passion I'm pouring into this kiss is like nothing I've felt before.

"I can't- I can't stand it"

"Shh," Emily whispers against my lips, "it's okay, it's okay,"

By now we're both openly crying, my tears intermingling with her own and forming a mighty river down the perfect curve of her cheek, pooling in the crater of her dimple for a moment before continuing its downward path.

This time, when Emily tells me 'it's okay', I believe her.

Alrighty folks, how was this chapter for everyone? I know it may be a bit of a filler, but I think it's serving an important role in the progression of their relationship. And also, Keffy! Yay! Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9, It's official

Ahoy folks! I come bearing gifts, specifically a new chapter- and not much else! I want to give a quick shout out to all of you lovely people who are favouriting, following, and commenting on my work. You are the bee's knees, as well as the cat's pyjamas. Marsupial, you are a saint! This girl read and commented on every chapter in one day! Alright, moving on.

Pretty Visitors, Chapter 9.

**CH9**

**Naomi's POV**

I'm not sure how we made it back to campus in the state we were in, but soon enough I find myself being pinned against the front door of our dormitory.

Emily's hands were placed on either side of my head, letting me feel her chest press against mine and doing all sorts of unmentionable things to my knickers. When I let my hands smooth dow her shoulders to her arse, she pushes a thigh between my own and it makes me decide that really, we're still outside and we both have a room to go back to.

Something in my brain is screaming at me to slow the fuck down, but the part that's doused and overwhelmed with alcohol, lust, endorphins, and relief is telling me to ignore it.

I push her away gently so I can focus on opening the door that I was just propped up against, and as soon as I've managed to get inside she's leading me up the stairs to our floor.

We come to a halt outside each of our own respective doors, not really knowing which to go for. She makes the decision for me when she speaks.

"Panda's staying out tonight…"

Her eyes are mischievous and it makes me grin.

I nod, trying to keep the air of 'chill' about me.

"Sorted."

She fumbles with her key, and it's completely adorable to just watch her get flustered. I actually wind up having to help her with it, and once we've got that door open I take a quick, surveying, look around the room.

One side looks like it was birthed from some really, really, glittery acid trip; the other side is more subdued- obviously, with just a few posters of famous artists and some tacked up pictures of kids I couldn't recognize.

Well, I can definitely guess which side is Emily's.

I push her backwards until she's beside her bed, and she flops down with a squeak before tugging my arm and forcing me to fall down, leaving me half on-top of her.

I can't describe just how right she feels beneath me, she's kind of like that one puzzle piece you lose under the sofa and only find once you've given up hope for finding it.

When she groans low in her throat it causes me to notice the positioning of my legs. Let's just say that I may or may not be putting quite a bit of pressure against her centre. I smile down at her gently when I notice the slight tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks, repeating her early mantra of 'it's okay' with my lips pressed flush against her cheek. I experiment with this new position, hesitantly grinding down against her. Fuck me, that feels good!

As I'm leaning back in to kiss her I'm interrupted,

"Naomi, wait."

I readjust so I'm straddling her waist, asking her with my eyes to continue. I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect her to want to discuss tonight's events, but I'm definitely thinking she could have timed it better.

"About tonight… look, Jen is nothing to me, I didn't mean to hurt you, fuck, I didn't even know she was gonna be there! I know that I've been kind of on and off with you but I want to cut that shit out and settle on something because- because all this is driving me fucking crazy."

I scan over the beautiful face below me, taking in every dip, wrinkle, and curve, before sliding my thumb down her cheek in an attempt to smooth out the delicate worry lines.

"I understand about Jen, I really do… I mean well, that's not to say I wasn't hurt by it, but it's over, yeah?… I'm done thinking about it. But I really think we need to be more open with each other if this" I motion between our bodies, "is going to go anywhere…"

Emily looks up at me and I can tell immediately that she's about to voice the question I've been anticipating.

"What is 'this?' Are we together or are we just gonna hook up or what-"

I silence her with a kiss.

"calm down, Ems… we can be whatever you want us to be, yeah? I know that I want to be with you, like officially, but I'm willing to wait for you to feel the same way."

I'm met with a slightly teary grin and a hand curling around my shoulder, pulling me back down into another mind blowing kiss.

"I want that too…"

Alright, it's time for some Campbell courage.

I maneuver us so that Emily's sitting up on the bed and I'm on my knees on the floor, settled contentedly between her legs.

Here goes nothing!

"Emily Fitch, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widen in surprise for a moment before the most breathtaking smile graces her face.

"Of course I will, you silly bitch!"

I slap her on the knee, "Oi! That's your girlfriend that you're insulting!"

She laughs openly before taking my hand in hers and caressing it.

"I like the sound of that, you know…"

"Yeah, me too."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, I'm not sure if it was seconds or hours, until I speak again.

"I'm sorry if I went too far, before…"

Her eyebrows screw up in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"Just before, I didn't mean to be so full on… you know, physically."

"Oh. OH, babes don't worry about that, I was obviously a willing participant."

I smile at the pet name and her cheek in calling herself a 'participant', "I like when you call me that… it's cute."

She blushes slightly and pecks me on the lips.

"_You're_ cute."

I blush.

"_You're _blind."

"Don't start, Campbell, I've got a twin sister; you can't out talk me."

I climb back up to the mattress, once again reveling in the feeling of Emily beneath me.

"Fine, no more talking."

With that I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, nipping lightly before letting go with a pop. She automatically pulls me back into a kiss and then I'm feeling her tongue tracing along my bottom lip. Naturally, I open my mouth, groaning lightly when our tongues meet. I've kissed a fair amount of people in my day, and I can securely say that Emily is by far the best.

My hips begin a slow rocking motion without me even having to think about it, and I can feel her responding in kind. I breath sharply through my nose as she grasps my arse and adds pressure, causing me to rock against her harder. We both groan, then.

My hands, both of which had been tangled in Emily's hair just moments before, slide down her neck on their own accord, and I can't help but drift a little lower and cup her chest.

"Fuck…"

I smile into the next kiss before leaving her lips to trail a path up her jaw, stopping at the base of her ear.

"Feel good, Ems?"

She shivers as I whisper into her ear.

"oh…shit... obviously?"

I laugh, my thumbs brushing firmly over the small nubs I can feel beginning to protrude from the fabric of her top.

I capture one nipple between my fingers, pulling slightly. She gasps.

"Yeah… _obviously_" I'm grinning while I talk, even though it's getting harder to form sentences with the delicious pressure Emily's putting against my clit. Even through my two layers of clothing I can feel her warm thigh, and it's driving me mad. I let my kisses sink lower until I'm at the base of her throat. I lick the hollow between her collarbones before moving back up slightly and sucking at her pulse point.

Her hands are guiding my hips faster now, and the hard grinding rhythm between us is slowly but surely driving me _way_ too close to the edge. When I'm satisfied that I've left my mark on her neck I pull away completely; just to watch her face contort ever so slightly each time her hips meet mine. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, and I don't know if I've ever seen something so beautiful.

I know that I'm going to have to end this soon. I don't want our first time to be some frenzied, unsure, dry-hump session where I come embarrassingly quickly in my pants then head back to my room without a word.

I can't stop myself from grinding a few more times against her burning core though, and each time I do it it's with more and more force. She whimpers when I pull away.

"Ems, Emily…"

Hey eyes open, and I can't find a trace of the soothing brown that usually engulfs her pupils.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart, I just… I don't think we should do this right now."

She sighs, long and drawn out.

"I know, my mind agrees but the rest of me is asking to be fucked senseless…"

The heat in my belly intensifies. Fucking hell.

"You know, you're making it really hard for me _not_ to do that right now."

She smiles,

"I know, but seriously Nai, lets just go to sleep… I don't trust myself to be awake with you right now."

She winks at me when I give her my disbelieving look.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman! I guess I'll be going, then."

"No!" She seems slightly embarrassed at her outburst, "Stay here tonight, with me?"

She looks so vulnerable that I can't help but agree to her.

I slowly peel off my jumper and trousers, leaving me in some purple boy-shorts and a black vest top.

After I toss my discarded clothing onto Panda's bed, I turn to see Emily in a tight, slightly see through grey singlet. Her jeans are undone and slid about halfway down her thighs, letting me see her bright white knickers in the dim light of the room.

I don't think she knows that I'm watching when she takes out her mobile and shines the light down onto the fabric over her crotch, giving it a quick inspection.

"Erm… Emily? What the fuck are you doing?"

She jumps about half a foot in the air and drops her phone to the ground in surprise.

"Shit! You weren't supposed to see that! Uhm, fuck… I was just… uhhh-"

"Making sure your fanny hadn't run off somewhere?"

She eyes me suspiciously, obviously not knowing what 'fanny' meant when I said it. She doesn't ask me for clarification though, so I'm guessing she's made her own assumptions.

"No! Christ…fine, I was checking to see if my underwear turned transparent."

I stare dumbly at her for a moment.

"…Why?"

She rolls her eyes and huffs in exasperation.

"Think 'wet t-shirt contest', Naomi…"

I'm blushing as soon as I cotton on to her meaning because really, that's fucking hot.

I do my best impression of a land-locked fish while I try to say something, _anything, _to break the tension I unknowingly created.

"…You're the one who asked!"

I splutter, "Shit, Ems, I know I did; that was just an... _unexpected_ response, I suppose. I don't think it's weird or anything, I promise! I'm just not sure how to deal with the information that you're possibly wet enough to soak through your knickers and that I might be the cause of that, and now I'm rambling on like a fucking mong and it'd be really nice if you could cut me off like right now-"

"Naomi! Chill out, babes… look, I'm sorry if I got you flustered, and to clear up a few of your questions, yes, you're the cause of my current situation, no, I'm not expecting you to do anything about it, and finally, you're cute when you ramble."

I've no reply to that, so I settle with a physical response and peck Emily on the lips.

"Sorry"

Emily smiles gently, "Don't worry about it; now come on, I'm fucking freezing!"

She holds one side of the blanket up, beckoning me to join her under the covers. I do so happily.

It was probably the best night of sleep I've had in a long time, and I'd bet fifty quid on it having to do with the warm, sleeping redhead I've got tucked up in my arms.

I don't recall going to sleep in this position, so I guess I did it in my unconscious state. I can definitely say that it feels perfectly natural; just being here like this.

I'm twirling a strand of Emily's hair between my fingers when I feel her start to stir.

"Mmhh, knock it out, Naoms…"

Even though her sleep-voice is adorable, I can't help but wonder what I'm doing to warrant that statement.

She groans, deep and quiet, "Shit babes, really, you've gotta stop-"

Right as she was speaking I started to notice a faint buzzing noise, kind of like a vibration…

"Ems, Emily… I think your phone is ringing babe!"

I whisper shout this as best as I can, not wanting to startle her but also trying to save me from her thinking that I'm touching her in her sleep.

She sits up with a start, immediately feeling around under the blanket until her hand comes back up grasping her mobile.

She looks at it in confusion, glancing back and forth between it and myself.

"So… that _wasn't_ you?"

I smirk.

"It _was_ actually, little do you know I've got plastic, vibrating fingers-"

Her brown eyes get a tad darker as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Don't tell lies that you can't live up to, Naoms"

I huff dramatically before slipping my hands up her ribcage and tickling the warm skin I find there.

"Not plastic, and not vibrating, see?"

She laughs a few more times and eventually pulls me off of her.

"Your mobile's been ringing like mad for the past few minutes."

She takes the phone back into her delicate hands and taps a few things onto the screen;I watch the artificial light paint her pale skin.

"Fucking Katie is blowing up my phone with texts… god knows what _her_ problem is."

It's right about then that I remember my chat with Katie before the show yesterday. Fuck, do I tell Emily? It's her sister, she deserves to know… but it's not my place to tell, ugh shit, do I say anything? I'll just act normally, Emily won't suspect a thing and I won't have to lie to her; perfect, Naomi, genius!

"Naomi… why is your face all blank even though you've got a serious case of crazy-eyes? Is something wrong?"

Shit, why am I so useless at this? Play it cool, Campbell…

"Nope, not at all, nothings wrong; are you gonna answer Katie?"

Just as I say that her mobile begins to ring again.

Emily eyes me suspiciously before accepting the call, greeting Katie quickly and covering the mouthpiece so she can hiss out "What do you know?" at me.

I shrug helplessly, listening to Katie's tiny voice blaring out through Emily's phone.

"Alright alright, fucking- Katie, calm down-"

"I'll be there soon! Okay- alrig- Katie I'm hanging up now!"

She ends the call looking flustered.

"Do you know why Katie is demanding I get to her dorm in fucking UMass as soon as possible? She sounds weird…"

I splutter again, ultimately deciding to play the honesty card.

"Look, I think I know what she needs to talk to you about, but it isn't my place to tell you… just, just go see her, yeah?"

She stares at me for a minute longer and she sighs. "Alright… look I'm gonna leave now, best not to keep the beast waiting. But Cookie has a regatta this weekend, I want to take you on a date afterwards, will you come out with me?"

I feel warmth spread through my chest when I hear her words.

I kiss her quickly, but still with all of the passion I feel for her.

"What are girlfriends for, eh?"

She grins, full on this time.

"Right you are, Campbell…" She glances at the chunky watch adorning her wrist, "Fuck, I've really gotta go, I'll see you later babes!"

She manages to say all of this whilst whirling around her room and throwing on whatever clothing items she happens across.

Including my shirt; that little thief!

**Emily's POV**

I make it to Katie's hall in record time, somehow managing to navigate through the hordes of students whizzing past on bikes and boards as well as the ones stood in the middle of every path, without managing to lose the stupid grin I've been sporting since I woke up.

Naomi Campbell is _my_ _girlfriend. _I feel like the luckiest Fitch in the world- and even Katie's strange behavior can't bring me down.

Before I know it I'm in front of my twin's door; thus ending my happy Naomi-thoughts. Even with my vague directional knowledge of this campus and it's buildings, I can spot her door as soon as I'm on the floor. It's the only one covered in leopard print with a sign that says "SEXY". She really is quite the skank sometimes.

I walk straight in to a very unusual sight. Katie Fitch sat on her bed, wearing fucking sweat pants and a tank top; neither of which are leopard print! Her eyes look kind of sunken in, not like she'd been crying though, more like she hadn't slept in a while. Shit, I have a feeling this is going to be some big news.

"Kay... are you alright? You sounded kind of rushed on the phone."

She cracks a small smile in my direction, and even though it's hardly visible, I can tell it's genuine.

"Yeah, I'm alright, better actually…"

I sit down beside her on the small single bed.

"So… are you gonna tell me what happened?"

She takes a deep breath, and I think I hear her muttering some kind of self-encouragment before she turns and faces me.

"I want Effy."

The silence hangs in the air like the smell of weed on a humid day.

I can't say I'm shocked about Effy, but I'm definitely surprised that my sister- Katie 'I'm so fucking straight' Fitch- is admitting to some rather sapphic desires.

"…Alright… when did you figure this out?"

"Why aren't you more surprised?!"

"I am, Katie, really! I know that you're probably freaking out though, so I'm not gonna add to that."

She rolls her eyes, "Fuck you and your sensibility…"

"Are you actually gonna tell me anything, or am I free to go?"

That gets her talking quickly.

"Alright, I'm only saying this once though, so listen hard, bitch. Effy has been coming on to me forever, and at first it really freaked me out. Then randomly, it didn't anymore. I started to like the attention she was giving me, and then it was like she got under my skin… I like her, like… romantically and shit. I've been waiting for it to go away but it won't, so I figured I'd just ignore it forever and keep fucking boys until your nosy-ass girlfriend had to give me her two cents-"

"You spoke with Naomi? When?"

Katie opened her eyes a bit wider at me, letting me know that she thought I was being a loser.

"Before your show last night… bitch got me to admit I like Effy, and then she found me upset in the alley behind the fire exit and convinced me to be brave and go for it."

I can't help the goofy smile that graces my face; I fall harder every time I learn something new about that gorgeous blonde. Back to the issue at hand, Emily!

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

Katie shrugs, although I can tell her nonchalance is an act.

"Tell her, I guess… I'm not afraid of doing _that. _It's dealing with everyone else that makes me feel like I'm gonna shit myself."

"Eloquently put, sis-"

"Fuck off-"

"Alright, sorry! Look, who the fuck cares about what anyone else thinks? We're currently at one of the biggest college towns in the US, not to mention that half of this area is notorious for lesbians. Nobody is going to care, and if they do, then you have a perfect excuse to practice your right-hook." I smirk at her.

"Good point… it's just- what if the girls think I'm too weird to be around?"

The 'girls' Katie's referring to would be the sorority that she opted out of joining. She's still really involved with that group and whatnot, but she was smart enough to not want to go through their fucked up hazing process.

"Katie… they all share one collective brain. I really fucking doubt they'll have anything to say about it. If anything, it'll give you 'cool' points because, lets face it, Effy _is _fucking hot."

"You've got that right…"

I see the glazed over look on Katie's face, the one that she usually gets when she sees any guy that looks like he could be an Abercrombie model. Oh my god, She's actually got it bad! For a girl! Most of me wants to tease her about it, but the part of me that still remembers being humiliated and ostracized back in Vermont keeps it quiet. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna tease her at all, though.

"Katie Fitch, you big dyke! I see that lust-face you're making for _Missus_ Effy Stonem!

She quickly snaps out of her daze.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! Don't you have some gay, English, loser to be fucking right now?"

Her lack of venom betrays her harsh words, so I let out a laugh involuntarily.

"I do, actually, and I'd really prefer if you didn't talk about my _girlfriend _like that."

Katie slaps me on the thigh- not gently, might I add- as soon as she catches on.

"When the fuck did you and blondie become official?!"

"Last night after the show…"

One of the things I love about my sister would be her ability to drop her bitch-persona on the turn of a dime. This is one of those times.

"Emsy, you really like her, don't you?"

Fuck it, she'd know if I was lying.

"…Yeah, too much, honestly… but now that I can actually call her 'mine' I feel like I can breath easier. I think… I think that this might become something big, Kay."

"You better go for it, then, babes! I haven't seen you this soppy since you were mooning after that Lara cunt. As much as it pains me to say this, and believe me, it does- I think you and Naomi can be great together."

My cheeks are starting to ache from all of the smiling I've been doing in the past 24 hours, but it's a pain that I'll happily bear. Katie's approval means the world to me; even when she's being a complete and total cunt I know that she's got my happiness in mind.

"I'm taking her out after Cook's race this weekend, actually; it'll be our first date."

"Good luck little sis, if you need help not looking like the personification of 'queer' let me know, okay?"

Fucking Katie, she'll never change... not really.

So, thoughts, comments, criticism, concern?! Let me know what you're thinking :)


End file.
